Beasts and Magic
by Animagical
Summary: Post HBP AU, DH spoilers. Hermione had skipped seventh yearto hunt for Hocruxes, and is suffering during the summer after the final battle. Comfort comes from an unexpected place, but something happens that causes Hermione to go back 20 years to fix. HGRL
1. Prologue

_A/N: I know that HP book 7 is coming out in a month, and I told myself not to write before then, but the plot bunny jumping around in my head won't go away! Rawr, so I guess I'll be working on this and my LOTR one at the same time. I'll try to make them as canon-y as possible…but…no guarantees! There's going to be some naughty parts in later chapters, hence the M rating, but it IS a romance FanFic._

_R&R_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hermione?" A bushy, brown-hair girl looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Sorry, Ron, I just never thought that this would actually happen…I so hoped I was wrong for once…" Tears started springing up in here eyes again. She lowered her face in shame and tried to bite back the sobs that were threatening to return. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her as Ron held her close.

"I can't believe he's really gone!" Hermione finally lost it and surrendered herself to the sobs that were both racking hers, and now Ron's bodies. She cried hard into his chest. The funeral of Harry Potter was more heart wrenching than that of Albus Dumbledore the year before. Hermione and Ron sat next to the Weasleys, minus Bill and Percy, who had also perished in the final battle. Voldemort was dead, but the Light had many losses throughout the year leading up to it: Tonks, Kingsley, Mundungus Fletcher, and many other Ministry members. Their funerals had been held the week before. Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall were seated on the other side of the sobbing couple. No one had dry eyes.

The minister was reading aloud from the Bible over Harry's casket. They could not have had an open casket; Harry's face had been too mutilated by Voldemort before Harry struck the final blow.

Ron was rubbing Hermione's back, and rocking her slightly. The minister then called to the assembly and asked if people would like to say anything to the memory of Harry Potter. Hermione looked up. Yes, she had something to say, but Arthur Weasley stood and walked up to the podium. His face was a mess, eyes red and swollen. A long cut across his cheek had been bandaged, but nothing could have been to save his right eye, cursed off by Lucius Malfoy. He wore a large patch over it. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione buried her head back into Ron's chest.

When Arthur Weasley had finished, Hermione untangled herself from Ron and stood. Ron gave her hand a squeeze and let her walk up to the podium.

When Hermione reached the podium, she had to rub her eyes to get the room back into focus, which made them burn more. She looked at the audience of people, which was monumental. She was angry to see Dolores Umbridge in one of the front rows, seated next to Cornelius Fudge. She gave them a death glare and then thought about what she was going to say. She had no idea.

"I am Hermione Granger, and I was best friends with Harry Potter for seven years during our time at Hogwarts. Our first memory was a meeting on the train, when both Harry and Ron thought I was a book-bound know-it-all, which I was. We didn't become friend until Halloween of our first year. Harry and Ron saved me from a troll that was released from the dungeons by Professor Quirrell." She smiled at the memory.

"After that, I was his constant companion, along with Ron Weasley, and I will…sorely...miss…him," tears started flowing down her cheeks again. She sniffed loudly and continued. "Harry was a true Gryffindor. He was brave, fearless, altruistic, and loyal. He risked his life several times to save us, and the Wizarding world. He went up against Voldemort seven times in life. Six while he was at school, and once as a baby. The seventh time was his last."

"The number seven in the case is significant to the life of Harry Potter, for Harry was the subject of a Prophecy that foretold the end of the Dark times, or the end of the Light times, forever. Harry would have to kill Voldemort, or be killed by him. There was no other way to rid the world of Voldemort's taint. Harry would either murder, or be murdered." Gasps were heard around the room. Many of the wizards and witches were looking at Hermione in pure horror for having said "Voldemort" so many times. Harry had long ago taught Hermione to say his name.

"Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself. Those were the words of Albus Dumbledore, counsel he had given to Harry early on in his life. Harry was one of the few wizards brave enough to say Voldemort's name. Harry also taught me this as well. I must tell you this of Harry, so you will truly know…how wonderful and brave he had to have been to do what he did: save us all."

"Albus Dumbledore also shared information with Harry that horrified him at the time, and horrified Ron and me when Harry told us. Voldemort created Horcruxes." There was no response. Many people did not know what Horcruxes were.

"A horcrux's purpose is to contain a piece of a person's soul. A person splits his soul in half when he murders. Voldemort split his soul six times before he was defeated by Harry when he was a baby, and placed the pieces of his soul in different objects." There were horrified gasps around the room. Minerva McGonagall looked at Hermione sharply. Molly Weasley sobbed even harder onto Arthur's shoulder.

"Voldemort created six Horcruxes, with a piece of his soul still inside him. A person could not truly be killed unless all the pieces of the soul were released, thus having Horcruxes would make you immortal." There were mutterings all around the funeral home and frightened whispers. Dolores Umbridge was looking outraged. She puffed herself up in the toad like fashion Hermione remembered and stood up.

"You!" she shrieked and pointed her stubby little finger at Hermione. "Get down from there at once! How dare you tell lies to these people, frightening them who have come to bid Harry Potter their last respects! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She was radiating fury.

"Oh?" Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Unlike you, I am telling the truth. I loved Harry Potter like a brother, and these people need to understand what the truth actually is! Not some newspaper or Ministry spilling lies for the ignorant and naïve to gobble up! And me, ashamed of myself? I'm not the one who spied on Hogwarts during fifth year! I'm not the one who punished Harry Potter for telling us the truth about Voldemort! I don't serve an evil man who is only out for personal gain!" She pointed at Fudge, "I didn't make him cut words into the back of his own hand night after night!" There were outraged cries and mutterings. Remus Lupin was looking immensely pleased. He nodded to Hermione.

"I did no such thing. I was a good mentor to Harry Potter. I helped him." Umbridge said superciliously. This was met with boos from the crowd.

"You, Ma'am, are a disgrace, and you are the one lying now! Sit down!" Umbridge complied, looking mortified. People around her were hissing at her. Those sitting next to her got up and moved to another seat.

"Voldemort would not be able to be killed whilst his Horcruxes were still in the world. Four, we knew about: a diary that opened the Chamber of Secrets, a ring owned by Voldemort's grandfather, a locket of Salazaar Slytherin's, and an antique cup of Helga Hufflepuff's. Two were already destroyed. Harry, Ron, and I set out in our final year of Hogwarts to find them and the other two Horcruxes. We cut ourselves off from the Wizarding world for our search. We managed to destroy them all. Regulus Black had destroyed the locket, and we found and destroyed Hufflepuff's cup. Nagini, a snake familiar of Voldemort's, we killed. But the sixth one, which was the worst one of all."

"I figured it out one dark night while we were hiding out in a cave up north...Harry himself was a Horcrux." There were gasps and screams. Hermione looked at Ron, waiting for the noise to die down, and nodded to Hermione, tight lipped and white. Lupin, McGonagall, and the Weasleys all looked horrified.

"We were all very depressed, to say the least. We stayed in that cave for weeks, sharing each other's company for what we knew would be the last time. Harry set all of his things in order, and wrote a will and letter. That is when we decided to return in May. The rest, you all know: Voldemort stormed Hogwarts, and Harry, Ron, and I, with several aurors and fighters, had the final battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry and Voldemort battled and killed each other." Everyone in the room, save for Umbridge, was crying again. Hermione felt her eyes burn and struggled to hold back her tears.

"H...he…will always be remembered. Goodbye, my friend." She managed to get back to her seat before she started sobbing again. This time, Lupin was the one to wrap his arms around her, for Ron went up to say things himself. Lupin smelled like dryer sheets and earth. She was comforted by the smell, making her think of the woods. She turned and cried into his chest. He wrapped himself tighter around her and rocked slightly.

The rest of the funeral was a blur. She remembered standing, with people talking around her, people coming to offer their sympathy. She remembered Harry's body being burned on a hill over looking Hogwarts, for that's how he wished to be remembered, part of the wind and essence of Hogwarts, the place he truly called home. The thing that kept her sane was the feel of Ron's and Lupin's hands in her own.


	2. Letters

_A/N: Yes, I know the last chapter was sad. It broke my heart too. I needed to establish what Hermione was going through. I figure in the seventh book, Hermione may die herself. I sincerely hope nope, for she is my favorite character. Don't worry, it'll get happy soon enough!. _

_TY to my reviewers!_

_R&R_

* * *

**Letters**

The months after the funeral were not fun for Hermione. It was now mid-August and for the first time, Hermione was not looking forward to going to Hogwarts. There were so many memories there, so many of Harry, Ron, and Hermione together. Their Golden Trio had been reduced down to a duet. They also had N.E.W.T.S. that year. Their workload was going to be tripled at the very least. The only things that kept her going back were her new Head Girl position, and the hope that her giant workload would distract her from what she felt.

Hermione had spent the month after term with her parents, who were worried for her condition. She had taken to locking herself in her room for days on end, not eating and not sleeping. When she did emerge, she always managed to wring her parents' hearts. She was a mess.

Melony Granger could tell her daughter was losing weight at an alarming pace. Her clothes barely seemed to cling to her body and her face had a sunken look to it. There was no color in that face. Her normally bright eyes were dark and empty of hope and love, and had dark circles under them. She was less perky, and didn't even seem to be touching her beloved books. Melony owled Flourish and Blotts requesting books that would take Hermione's mind off matters, and they sat untouched on the kitchen table.

"'Mione?" Melony finally broke the silence after their daughter made an appearance at dinner. The table seemed so much larger when Hermione's brightness was devoid. Hermione looked up. "Are you doing okay, sweetheart?"

Hermione lowered her head and was silent for a while. She finally shook her head no. "No, mum." She suddenly stood up and ran from the room. They heard her pounding her way up the steps and the bang of her door closing. Melony was about ready to cry.

"Roger, I'm scared for her." Roger came over and held his wife close. "I know." Was all he said. Roger was a quiet man. He too felt his eyes burning. "I think we need to take steps. Maybe a professional can help her?"

"We can't do that." Melony said into his shirt. "It might reveal too much of her world."

"She's a smart girl, I bet she can avoid telling him things. We should ask her tomorrow."

"Alright, we'll wake her up for breakfast."

They never got a chance to wake her for breakfast though. Hermione came bolting down the stairs just after her parents had gotten up. They were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning Mum, Dad." She took her place at the table. "What's for breakfast?" Melony and Roger were shocked.

"Um, are you okay this morning, hun?" Melony asked tentatively. Hermione's cheeks were still sunken, but her eyes were bright and alive. And she was smiling.

"Never better," she answered with a grin. "So, what's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Oh, uh, I can make pancakes. What kind would you like?" Roger offered. He went to culinary school when her first started college, but his parents made him take classes in something that was more…reliable. So he had to quit culinary school and become a dentist.

"Strawberry and chocolate chip, please!" she answered emphatically. She was positively glowing. Taken aback, Roger started making breakfast

* * *

"'Mione?" her mother's voice was tentative. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" 

Hermione loved her parents, but sometimes they could be so insensitive. Her, alright? She hadn't felt worse in her entire life. It had been a month since Harry's funeral and she never felt more alone in her life. She had been locking herself in her room, writing regularly to Lupin and Ron. These correspondences were the only things keeping her going. She couldn't muster up the energy to go bathe every day, and food lost its appeal. Her body was beginning to show signs of misuse, but she did not care. There wasn't much she cared about anymore. She tried to read to distract her mind, but she became quickly bored with everything she read. She generally just lay on her bed, arms tight around Crookshanks, staring blankly off into space for hours at a time.

One letter and package from Remus had contained a valuable asset to keeping her sane.

_Hermione,_

_I've enclosed a small gift that will hopefully take your mind away. You told me this was your favorite book, but that you didn't have a copy yourself. Be well._

_Remus_

That received one of the few smiles she had in the past month. It was a copy of _Hogwarts, a History_. She could forget the present when she lost herself in this huge book.

She had a brain blast one night, two weeks after she got home. She began owling the Hogwarts' library, requesting a few rarer books from the restricted section. She began immersing herself in this new project. She soon had mountains of notes on the subject, which she read at regular intervals. After a while, she realized she needed outside help, but she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing. She gave up soon after that, and went back into the melancholy stage.

She grew so insanely upset one night, she decided she needed food to comfort her. She hadn't counted on her parents being up this late, however, but she couldn't go back upstairs once they saw her. When her mother asked how she was doing, she could only think one thing. No. She shook her head, "No, mum." Feeling an oncoming rush of tears, she bolted for her room, slamming the door, and threw herself on the bed, sobbing.

Hermione sobbed for about five minutes before she heard a tapping noise. Sniffing and looking up, she saw Hedwig, with a letter tied to her leg, tapping at her window. Harry had given her Hedwig, because Crookshanks and Hedwig became inseparable during their Horcrux Hunt. Hedwig was a great comfort to Hermione. Hermione flew off the bed, and opened the window for the owl. Hedwig gave and affectionate hoot, and hopped onto her writing desk. She stuck out her leg.

Hermione began to clumsily untie the parchment. When she finished, she gave Hedwig an owl treat, who ate it willingly and then nipped her finger affectionately. The letter was from Remus.

_Hermione,_

_I know that you're still upset, we all are, but you must begin to move on. I'm sure Harry wouldn't want you stopping your life simply because he was not in it. He didn't rid the world of Voldemort so that people he loved, especially his best friends, would be unhappy. I've told Ron the same thing. You two need to get together soon and keep each other company at the Burrow. Friends must stick together when times are hard._

_I will try to come and visit when I can, but since Dumbledore's influence is gone, the Ministry has passed through several decrees even more severe than the anti-werewolf legislation, and I'm having a hard time finding a job. I'm pretty sure Dolores Umbridge is behind it._

That fat old cow! Poor Remus never gets a break, Hermione though sadly. He was right though; Ron and her needed each other to get through this. Harry would not have wanted them sad. She couldn't find it in her heart to be happy though. Her mind wouldn't let her.

_That aside, I have some good news. Harry…_

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat at reading the name.

_…Harry has willed me part of his small fortune, along with the Weasleys. I bought a small house just outside of Cokeworth. I'm inviting you to come stay with me for a few days if you wish. Send your reply back with Hedwig._

_Yours,_

_Remus_

Hermione didn't know what to think. She definitely wanted to see Remus again, but she didn't want her parents to worry about her in a strange man's house. She needed comfort, and to be away from things that reminded her of Harry. She decided she wanted to go.

Taking a fresh scroll of parchment, she dipped her quill and began to write.

_Remus,_

_I would gladly come and visit you. I've been a mess here, and I really need to get out of the house. My parents may not be too keen on me visiting an older man's house, but I'm sure they'll warm up to you. Can you come by and meet them tomorrow night at dinner? I'll tell them that you are coming so they can be prepared to meet you. The only other adult wizard they ever really met was Dumbledore when he came to my house to give me my letter. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!_

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

There. "Hedwig?" She hooted. "Would you mind getting this back to Remus as soon as possible?" She hopped over and stuck out her leg. "Thank you." Hermione tied the letter to her leg and stroked the top of her head. She nipped her finger, hooted, and took off through the open window. Crookshanks gave a long meow and hopped onto her lap, purring. She gathered him up in her arms and deposited him on her bed. He gave her a reproachful look and curled up on her pillow.

Hermione quickly undressed and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. She closed her eyes smiling, and was lulled to sleep by Crookshank's rhythmic purring.

* * *

"Mum?" Hermione asked. The smell of pancakes was making her mouth water. Her mother was scrutinizing her. 

'I'm just baffled, dearie. You've been aloof for a month and now you seem to be perfectly happy, like nothing has happened. " She absently patted Crookshanks in her lap.

"Well, something has happened, Mum. A friend of mine invited me to stay at his house for a couple days. I told him to come meet you tonight." Roger turned sharply.

"Is this boy Ron?" he demanded sharply.

"No, dad. He's not a boy. If it was Ron, I would've said Ron. He's considerably older than Ron."

Melony was looking apprehensive as well. "How much older?"

"He used to be my professor at Hogwarts, he's my good friend."

"What!?" They both said at once. This wasn't going at all like Hermione expected. She was getting weary. Roger laid some pancakes on her plate. Hermione picked up her fork and started to eat to save time. She was ravenous.

"I asked him to come for dinner tonight, so you can meet him before you decide."

Melony stood up abruptly. "Tonight! Oh, the house is a mess, and we'll need to clean, and vacuum, and ohhhhh where's my apron?" Hermione giggled slightly to see the abrupt change in her mother. Wizard visit all forgotten, she went into housewife mode. The house was, of course, spotless, but that didn't stop Melony from cleaning it all the same. She bustled out of the kitchen. Roger sat down next to Hermione with his own stack of pancakes. They ate in comfortable silence, watching with amusement Melony clean the house.

"You're really going to like him, dad."

"We'll see."


	3. Visitation

_A/N: With the help of Harry Potter Lexicon, I determined that the year is 1998, and Lupin is 39. The Lexicon is an awesome site; people should go visit it. If Hermione had gone to Hogwarts her seventh year, she would have been done now. As it is, she and Ron will graduate in 1999…that is…if my plot were to allow that…muahaha._

_Lexicon even has a money converter. 10 dollars is worth a Galleon and 3 knuts. Learn something new everyday, huh?_

_I'm going to answer my reviewers at the beginning of each chapter, because I hated scrolling down on peoples stories, thinking there was more, and there isn't…it's just review answers…lol_

_**Sampdoria**- Thanks!_

_**Ambie176**- Remus is my favorite character besides Hermione. I love the pairing, even if it's not plausible in canon. He's just such a good guy! Always kind, helpful, and intelligent. Although his supposed altruism always makes him push away people he's afraid will get close to him (**cough TONKS cough cough)** Poor lonely werewolf._

_**Ginsensu**- don't worry, She'll go into the past soon. There's something I need to accomplish in the storytelling before I can send her back._

_**Dogluv101**- Thanks!!_

_This is a considerably longer chapter. Lol. It's twice as long as the first two chapters._

_R&R!_

* * *

**Visitation**

Remus Lupin was decidedly nervous. He didn't now why he was nervous, though. Maybe he couldn't stand the fact of Hermione's parents not liking him, and not allowing her to visit. He was concerned for her. Her letters to him had been dark and sad, and many had tearstains in parts of them. He knew she needed to get away for a while, anywhere where there wasn't people. He would've taken her to the burrow, but Molly would've fussed over her and Hermione would have received no peace. There were other reasons as well, but he didn't admit to them. He enjoyed her company, that was all.

_Yes, that was all_. His paternal instincts must have been kicking in. He wanted her to be safe and happy. He couldn't give her those things if her parents disapproved of him. He wasn't used to people liking him though. The "werewolf" stamp he was burdened with had scared away all but the people who already knew him. Maybe that's why he valued the people who took him for what he was.

He tried hard to make good impressions, even going as far as purchasing a new suit from a muggle tailor, which he wore now, standing out in the darkening light outside of her house. The suit fit nicely, smelled good, and gave him an extra confidence boost. _It's amazing what new clothes can do to your confidence_ he thought to himself. He had to be careful with his money though, Harry had only provided so much, and he could not easily find a new job.

Stalling for more time, he looked around. He was in a pleasant suburban neighborhood. All the houses were similar, although painted different colors, with different types of fencing with neatly manicured bushes and lawns. He liked Hermione's lawn best. It was one of the few lawns that had a tree in it, and a swing hung off a low branch. He could imagine a bushy haired little girl sitting in that swing for hours, reading. He wondered if she had friends over when she was young. Next to the tree, in the driveway, a red Mercedes and an SUV were parked in the shade. _Well, they seem to be well _off he thought. The scene had a nice, homey feel and look to it.

Figuring he had stalled enough, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. It flew open immediately to reveal a bushy haired, beaming girl. She ran out and hugged him tight.

This was unexpected. He thought she would still be moping around the house. _You're being insensitive. Stop it. She's been through a lot, a lot a girl her age shouldn't have had to go through. You're used to deaths, comfort her._ She backed up suddenly, looking embarrassed and hurt.

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes downcast. "I was just excited to see you. You look good by the way." Lupin felt his heart wrench. _You bastard_, he thought to himself. _Look what you did._ He walked forward and hugged her tight.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was taken aback, was all. I'm not used to affection." She hugged back tightly, as though she might lose him, too. Then she started to cry, hugging even tighter. He was at a complete loss of what to do. Oh what would her parents think…making their daughter cry?

Remus was starting to have trouble breathing, and it was getting more and more awkward standing in the doorway with a girl clinging to you as though her life depended on it, sobbing into your chest. He tried to pull away, but she gripped harder. He resigned himself to her and simply let her sob her heart out. He stroked her hair.

"Ahem." A man's voice sounded. Lupin sprang away from Hermione. Unsuccessfully. She was clinging to him to hard to be displaced. "You must be Mr. Lupin." He spoke over Hermione's wails. "What did you do to my little girl?" He was stern.

"I…well…I…I…" Lupin, for the first time he could remember, was speechless. He was growing hot, and felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. _Off to a great start, you are. He catches you stroking his daughter's hair, with her pressed up against you crying. I wonder what he's going to think? _His mind thought sarcastically. He felt like he was a teenage boy whose mother had walked in on him making out. Luckily that had never happened to him.

"He didn't do anything dad…I just lost it again." Hermione managed to sniff out. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." She disentangled herself from Lupin and made her way into the house. The man's expression softened when he realized that Lupin wasn't the cause of his daughter's distress. When they could no longer hear her footsteps, he extended a hand. "Roger Granger."

Remus took his had and shook firmly. "Remus Lupin." He regarded this man. Roger was a little shorter than his 6 feet, but fuller. He had a simple brown mustache and brown eyes: Hermione's eyes. He gave an aura of pleasantness. "Come inside. We'll have dinner ready in an hour."

"Thank you." He stepped over the doormat.

"If you don't mind, would you remove your shoes? My wife is compulsive about her floors. It's the dentist/housewife thinking. The dentist sanitation and the housewife's impressions." He grinned. Lupin laughed and removed his shoes. _Oh no, I forgot I was wearing these socks. I wonder if he'll notice._ The socks in question weren't even from the same pair. One was bright blue with wolves on them and the other was red with golden snitches. Roger raised his eyebrows.

"Nice socks." He said with a grin. Remus grinned sheepishly.

"It's always more fun to me to know I'm wearing something fun and silly, even if no one can see it. That way if they don't approve they won't be offended. It's a mental fault." Roger laughed. Remus decided he liked this man. "Can I talk to you before we meet my wife?"

"Of course."

Lupin hung his coat on the coat rack next to the door, and allowed Roger to guide him to the living room. The Granger household was indeed very tidy, but it didn't give off the sterile feel that the Dursley household did. This was the second time he had been in a house lived in by muggles. Beyond the foyer, he entered the living room. A simple TV sat in the corner on a small stand. The room was a comfortable size, with two blue couches on either side of a coffee table, and a red recliner facing the TV. He could see why Hermione loved books. The walls of the living room were bookshelves, ceiling high, with many different colored, different sized books. There were cutouts in the shelves for pieces of furniture and tall lamps. Roger motioned for him to sit on one of the couches, and Lupin sat. Roger walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out some Scotch and two glasses. He poured himself one, and offered some to Lupin.

"Yes, please." He was handed a glass of Scotch. Roger set the bottle on the table in front of them and sat back, regarding Remus from across the table. Lupin sipped his scotch. "This is very good." He took another sip. Roger smiled his thanks, then his look became more serious.

"I want to talk man to man. I like you, but I want to know what your intentions concerning my daughter are." Lupin choked on the scotch.

"Mr. Granger, it's not like that at all! Hermione was my student at Hogwarts, and we've been friends and regular pen pals since then. I do not think of her…that way."

"Really?" Roger frowned.

"I swear. I have no romantic notions whatsoever." Silence for a while.

"I believe you are a man of your word. I shall take your word for it." Roger thought a while. When he spoke again, he spoke slowly, as if weighing his words.

"Why did you invite her to stay with you for a while, then? Why would it be better than staying here?" Roger didn't say this accusingly. Lupin could tell he was honestly curious.

"Well," Lupin began. "I do not mean this disrespectfully at all, sir. I am a wizard, and I will be able to understand things that you and your wife may not, for what has occurred recently is a very delicate and complicated matter for anyone who was not directly involved to understand. I could help her with her schoolwork, for she will be returning to Hogwarts this year after a year's gap of no education." He downed his scotch.

"Hermione is a bright girl." He refilled Lupin's glass.

"Yes, I know, it's one of the many reasons I admire her. Nonetheless, she will need help getting back into the thick of things, and being her previous teacher, I feel as though I can help with that." Roger nodded in understanding. "She will also have access to my extensive library, for I have a collection of many rare Defense books, things I know she is interested in."

"And most of all, I feel she needs a quiet place to recuperate: a place where she can distract herself from the recent traumas, and where she will be protected. I'm not saying she isn't here." He added hastily after Roger opened his mouth to say anything. "But she needs to have someone who understands what she is going through. I, myself, have lost all three of my best friends, and I knew Harry personally. I think it will be best for her.

Roger nodded. "I agree with you there. It's been…frustrating seeing Hermione going through this without being able to help or to understand even. I'll have to talk it over with my wife, though. I do not see any problem with her staying with you."

Remus nodded. "Thank you, for believing me."

Roger held out his hand for Remus's empty scotch glass. He took both glasses and the bottle and put them back into the cabinet. "Come, let's see if dinner is ready yet." Roger showed Lupin to the kitchen.

They passed through a dining room. It house a long table that was made of a dark wood and was set to seat four at one end. It also had a fireplace on one side. It was an old fashioned fireplace, with a mantelpiece. Roger walked passed it. Lupin also passed the mantelpiece, but stopped when he noticed it was adorned with Muggle photographs.

It was mainly covered with pictures of a younger Hermione. There was one of a five-year-old Hermione with a large book titled Grimm's Fairy Tales. She was holding it above her head and smiling at the camera. There was a portrait of the Granger family as well. This one seemed more recent. It couldn't have been more than a year old. There were more of a younger Hermione: Her holding her Hogwarts letter, looking excited, one of her riding a bicycle with her father, with her mother at the pool, one with her in overstuffed red armchair in a library, with a large book on her lap. She seemed to be engrossed in the book and didn't seem to have noticed that her picture was being taken. Many were of children and adults he did not recognize.

Roger had noticed he stopped. "Hermione loves her books, doesn't she?" Remus was startled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Granger. I didn't mean to pry…" he was being rude and he knew it. _I'm giving off such a bad impression. _He scolded himself to work harder.

"Nonsense! Take as long as you wish. And call me Roger." Remus smiled

"Thank you." Remus went back to examining the photographs.

He still thought it odd that these photographs didn't move like Wizarding ones, but he didn't gape at them like Arthur Weasley did, bless him.

One photograph caught his attention though, and this one moved. He picked it up. It was a Wizarding photograph. It depicted the kitchen of Twelve Grimmauld Place. _It must be Christmas from 2 years ago, the one of Harry's fifth year,_ he thought. Sirius and Harry were grinning and waving at him from a side of the kitchen tabled riddled with Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and himself were on the opposite side of the table, also waving. It had to have been Christmas morning, after they found out that Mr. Weasley was going to be ok. All were so happy, even Harry who thought himself possessed by Voldemort at the time was having a good time. He smiled sadly and placed the picture back on the mantelpiece next to the one of Harry, Ron, and Hermione holding Crookshanks. This one was also moving. All three were beaming at him. He stared at this one for a long time, thinking.

"We thought about taking that one down," said Roger, noticing where Lupin's eyes had lingered. "Whenever Hermione would see it, she would start crying. She asked us to leave it though. I think she wanted to get used to seeing it." He fell silent again.

"It was a horrible time for us all. No one in our world was unaffected by it." Lupin said sadly. Sometimes he envied muggles. Muggles weren't as interconnected as the Wizarding community. All mourned losses.

"You…you were there when it happened?" Roger asked tentatively. Lupin nodded.

"I was one of the first people on the scene when…he attacked. Has Hermione told you of this?"

"A little. We received a letter from Ms. McGonagall about the death of Harry and a simple summary of the events. We know that the evil wizard is dead. But Hermione…she hasn't…been herself since she came home. She'd been very depressed. Melony and I are both worried for her."

"I am also." More silence, though not awkward.

"Come, let us eat! I am starving. I bet Hermione snuck down and is helping her mother." Roger motioned to the door at the end of the room.

"Or she was listening to us talk from the other room." Remus grinned.

"She wouldn't do that!...would she?" Roger was startled. Remus laughed.

"You should hear some of the tales I've heard about them when I wasn't teaching. They seem to always be doing dangerous things. And I know they've gotten into heavy trouble a few times. She hasn't mentioned this." Roger frowned. His Hermione getting into trouble? No way.

"Well, I won't be the one to spoil it for her. Ask her tonight at dinner."

"I will." They swung the heavy door the separated the kitchen from the dining room. Since it was near the full moon, Remus was extra sensitive to smells and sounds, but he wasn't prepared for the barrage of delectable smells. It was heavenly. He saw Hermione chopping up vegetables, talking amiably to her mother, who was pulling a roast chicken out of the oven. "Melony?" He's here."

Melony looked up. She beamed at Lupin, which was a better first impression than what Roger gave him. She put the chicken on the counter and removed her oven mitts, extending her hand to Remus. "Melony Granger, Hermione's mother." He took the offered hand, but instead of shaking it like Melony expected, brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently. Melony blushed. "Remus Lupin. Dinner smells wonderful. I hope it's almost ready, for I don't know if I can wait longer." He winked at her and Melony blushed even harder, murmuring a thanks and bustling off to finish her chicken. Hermione had been watching this exchange and smiled approvingly, turning back to her vegetables. Roger also seemed shocked by this gentlemanly behavior, but wasn't angry. He muttered to Remus,

"You should give me lessons, I haven't been able to make her go scarlet like that in years." Remus opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, Melony said "We're ready! Mr. Lupin, would you help me carry this chicken out? Roger, take the salad Hermione is finishing." Both men obediently sprang to it, carrying dishes and dishes of food out through the door, and placing them on the table. When they were all set, Hermione took the place next to Remus, across from her parents. "my mother likes you a lot. I can see it in her eyes." Hermione whispered.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. They started off with an enormous salad, Hermione's favorite, she conceded. After that there was roast chicken, sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, rolls with butter, and a yummy strawberry crumble for dessert. It was all delicious. He said as much and Melony beamed at him and Roger smiled. They told him Roger had been a chef for a couple years before he became a dentist, which fascinated Remus. The talk had been light. Melony and Roger asked Remus about what he did for a living, where he lived, if he had family. He fascinated Hermione's parents by talking of quidditch, and telling them of dark creatures. While Remus was talking, he felt Hermione's hand gently lay itself in his own. He took it, and squeezed it lightly in reassurance. It remained there for the rest of the dinner.

After their begging, and with Hermione's consent, he told them of some of the adventure that Hermione and her friends went through at Hogwarts, with Hermione adding in a detail here or there. At the mention of Harry, she grew quiet for a while, but perked up when Remus told her of her receiving of 11 O.W.L.S., an amazing achievement. Hermione went scarlet.

* * *

After dinner, Remus helped Hermione clear the dishes from the table. When they were alone in the kitchen, Hermione said, "My parents love you, they'll let me stay now, I'm sure of it!" She was excited. They placed the dishes on the sink. Remus cleaned them with a wave of his wand, and with another wave, they floated back to their original place in the cabinets. Hermione laughed. "Oh I bet my mother wishes she could do magic, so she could do that instead of having to wash dishes every night. We don't have a dishwasher." She became more solemn after this. She walked over to Remus, and looked up. He was taller than her, but only by a head. 

"Come, let's go have tea in the living room."

Her parents were already there, her mother on one of the couches, her father in the recliner. Remus took a seat on the couch opposite Melony, and Hermione sat next to him.

"Professor Lupin did the dishes for you, Mum." Hermione declared proudly.

Melony raised her eyebrows. "You had time to do that? You were gone only five minutes."

Remus smiled. "I cleaned them with magic, was really no trouble at all." Melony nodded and it became silent again. Hermione took two mugs from the tea tray in the middle and poured her and Remus tea. Roger spoke first.

"Both Melony and I have talked about it, and we find no problem with Hermione coming to stay with you." Hermione beamed. "We you take her things with you tonight?"

"Yes, I can shrink them and we can apparate to my house."

"Alright then, Hermione go up and get your things." Hermione stood up. "come with me, professor? I have a lot of heavier things than last time."

"Of course." They both left. Melony came over to Roger, took the tea from him and placed it on the coffee table. Then she crawled into his lap. Roger wrapped his arms about her waist and kissed her.

"Are you sure about this Roger? I like the chap immensely, but are we sure he won't do anything inappropriate?"

"I'm sure. The lad loves her to death, I could tell. He won't do anything to hurt her. I am perfectly comfortable with this. Hermione also adores and loves him, and I trust her judgment. I'm just saddened we can't spend time with our little girl."

"This is better for her. We couldn't have helped her: he can." Her picked her up and firmly kissed her.

"Oh, Roger!" Exclaimed Melony in a falsely melodramatic voice. They both laughed. "Come, let's wait for her at the bottom of the stairs."

* * *

Hermione's room resembled a mini library. There were books everywhere, but that didn't surprise him. The room was painted a cheery red, and had a large bureau, a twin bed, and a writing desk against the room's only window. It was quite cozy and inviting. Crookshanks was curled up on Hermione's pillow, and Hedwig was ready in her cage. She hooted when she saw Remus. "Hello there, friend." He petted her through the bars. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and forcibly shoved him into his wicker travel case. 

"I'm sorry, Crookshanks, we'll let you out in a couple of minutes. Be a good kitty." Remus laughed. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he chuckled "just laughing at you grabbing him and forcing him into his cage without a by-your-leave, and then being nice to him when he was in it." Hermione laughed as well. He hadn't heard that sound in a long time, and he missed it. It filled his body with pleasant warmth. _STOP IT! _his mind said

"It would have taken forever to catch him, so I had to act fast. Here, I have my Hogwarts trunk, my book trunk, day pack, and Hedwig and Crookshanks. Can you shrink them for me?"

"I doubt Crookshanks would like that very much." He said this with a straight face.

"Silly! Shrink my luggage." She giggled. He complied and put them in his pocket.

"Umm…I think it would be safer if I carried Hedwig." Hermione nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" she said while she picked up Crookshanks.

* * *

After many hugs and promises to stay in touch, Hermione and Remus were ready to apparate. 

"You can apparate, can't you?"

"Yes, I got my license a while ago."

"Ok, I'll show you the location from my mind." He did so" OK, keep tight to Crookshanks so he doesn't get left behind." He shifted so Hedwig was more secure.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

They apparated.


	4. Shocks!

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update recently, but I was spending quality time with my special someone ;) and I wanted to read PoA to get more of a Remus/Hermione relationship. I'll give you guys some material, but then I won't be updating for a while. I'm going to an arts camp for 3 weeks. It's Governor's School for the Arts, and you have to be mad good to get in...and I did! Go me. It's a really prestigious camp that totally sponsored, and we get to go to NYC and see Les Miserables on Broadway! It's gonna rock. I've been busy packing all this week. I'll try to update while I'm at camp, but I don't know how much computer time I will have time. :/_

_Oh yea, after that, I go to band camp. So I get to come home for like...half a day and then I hop onto another bus to spend another week away from home...ack! I'm gonna die. _

_**Ambie176**- Amen to that, I was so mad that she killed off Sirius, he was my fav char. He might not be dead though...we never SAW him die...and Dumbledore dying was like...wow...what the crap...cries lol...and the intentions questions...gotta love dads with only child girls. lol_

_**dogluv101**- Yay!!! I wish I had more time to write. :( _

_I bet I'm going to have to change crap all around in this story when the seventh book comes out. Damn my impatience! I may not anyways if they end of Killing Remus or Hermione. I really think Remus is gonna die. He's served his purpose in Rowling's world and he's expendable. cries_**_  
_**

* * *

**Shocks**

They apparated to a good sized meadow. Remus was first to arrive with a small pop, followed closely by Hermione. Crookshanks hissed and leapt out of Hermione's arms, dashing madly into the forest surrounding the clearing on all sides.

"Crookshanks!!" called Hermione, running after him. He made it to the trees quickly though, so Hermione gave up. "He's part-kneazle, he'll be okay…won't he?"

"Nothing to worry about, we only have a few dragons roaming around these parts with the occasional red cap." He chuckled at Hermione's horrified expression. "I've charmed the woods, don't worry, nothing will hurt him."

"If you say so…" said Hermione dubiously. "Is Hedwig okay?" Remus lifted up said cage to eye level and gazed at its contents. The owl was a little ruffled, but seemed no worse for wear. "She's ok."

"Let her out, please. She hasn't been out all day. I didn't want to let her out in case she didn't come back before we left." Remus complied and the owl flew off silently into the darkening sky.

"Ummm...professor? Aren't we supposed to be at your house?" She looked around the meadow. It has nice, evenly cut grass, and an occasional flower patch. No house or any building in sight.

"Nah, it's about a mile walk that way." He pointed. "I thought we could take a walk first. You don't mind do you?" He asked a little nervously.

"No, not at all. Dusk is my favorite type of day." Hermione smiled and looked to the west.

"Mine too, except one time every 29 days. _(I think the lunar cycle is 29 days…)_ He grimaced. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Come, let's walk." He shrunk Hedwig's cage and put it in his pocket. He walked off toward one side of the meadow. Hermione followed and they came upon a worn dirt path that Remus followed. Hermione strode to catch up.

"We need to discuss what you are going to do on this upcoming full moon. I don't want you to remain here, even if I am taking the wolfsbane potion, which I'm not. Snape hasn't been making it for me anymore. I am dangerous, and one bite from me could ruin your life, and I'd never let that happen. I suppose you could stay at your parents that night…"

"If you please...sir…" Hermione interrupted. "I think I have a solution to that, we don't have to involve my parents…" Remus stopped. Something wasn't right in the way she said that. It was too hasty…

"What?" asked Hermione. She pulled her wand out, looking around apprehensively.

"Your parents…don't know I am a werewolf…do they?" He asked quietly. Hermione winced guiltily. She put her wand away. She remained silent.

"Well?" Lupin asked in a way of a teacher expecting a student to confess their misdeed.

"No…they don't" Hermione muttered. Lupin swore.

"I didn't mention it because I thought they knew! I try not to speak of it as much as possible, it's already so shameful! I feel like I'm being dishonest with them, that they didn't knew the risks of me being a werewolf would be! We need to go back and tell them." He stopped. "Why didn't you tell them?" He asked suddenly, much quieter than his rant. Had she been ashamed of him? WAS she ashamed of him?_ No…that's not it…I hope. _

His senses told him that Hermione was crying silently. He felt like an evil monster. An evil werewolf. _I must have been using a harder tone-of-voice that I thought. She doesn't need this…I'm such a horrible person._ He heard her sniff and take in a breath through the increasing darkness. His wolf senses were on high-alert. He could see fine in the dark, but she couldn't. Her could see tears running down her cheeks.

"I…didn't want to jeopardize not being able to come here…I couldn't have lasted…much...longer in that…house." Her crying intensified. She cursed herself for being so weak. "_Lumos"_

Remus held his glowing wand out to her. _She hadn't been ashamed of me at all; she just wanted to come with me too much._ He took her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Hermione. My senses are causing severe mood swings. I overreacted." She hugged him tight.

"It isn't shameful, not at all." She said quietly. Remus felt his heart swell.

"yes…it is."

"No, it's not. You wouldn't apologize for being a Muggleborn, would you? Many wizards don't like that fact either. I'm not ashamed of who I am. Neither should you be."

Remus stepped back, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't understand."

"Yes I do! I'm not starting with this because we got sidetracked from what I was going to say in the first place!"

"Oh, yea…a supposed solution. Hit me."

"A werewolf is only dangerous to people, right?"

"Yes…but what does that have to do with…"

"When I was abroad with Ron and…Harry, I was still educating myself. You think I wouldn't be working on something when I wasn't at school?" She laughed. "It was driving me crazy. It wasn't many subjects though…just…a larger project." She paused and took a deep breath. "We were learning to become Animagi." Remus inhaled.

"Wow... Did you succeed?"

"Yes, it took a long time, but we did. Harry became a black panther and Ron was a robin." She smiled. "Ron wasn't too happy with that." She giggled.

"No I imagine he wouldn't be. What…what are you?" She grinned and transformed.

She became a brown timber wolf. Her eyes were the same beautiful brown, and she had a larger, bushy ruff. _In reference to her hair,_ Lupin thought smugly. She lifted her paw up to lick, and cocked her head. Then she was a beaming Hermione again.

"I wasn't able to until last night. You need a purpose and willpower to transform. I'd lacked those until last night. I could…stay with you…if you'd let me…as a wolf…"

Remus bit his lower lip. "I'll think about it. We have 5 days." Hermione clapped her hands in excitement. Remus laughed. "Come, we won't get there before dark." He stared apprehensively at the pink and orange sky. When he looked back, the timber wolf was there. She lunged out suddenly and grabbed Remus's wand from his hand. Tail wagging furiously, she ran along the path. She stopped fifty feet away and looked back, as if to say "Well?" Remus laughed and ran after her.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to make Hermione a wolf because I feel she's loyal, highly intelligent, and will do anything for her friends. Wolves are also very astute and territorial. Heehee. There are other reasons too…I think you can guess them. ;) 


	5. A Surprise

_AHHHHHHHH I READ THE NEW BOOK!!!! Well, let's forget that all happened so I can continue on my story. Omg, I went to GSA and it was the best experience of my entire freaking life. Theatre camp!!! Yay!!! That's why I was gone for 3 weeks, I'm sorry my darlings._

_I went to go see Les Miserabled on Broadway and it was freaking amazing. So much better than the superficial shows they are making these days._

_Oh, and I'll be gone til Friday this weeek to. I'm sowwy  I loved coming back to reviews . Keep reviewing!!! I hearts you all!_

_bluvly12- She's not a werewolf, she's an Animagus. ;) There's a difference. Animagi can turn into their animal whenever they wish, werewolves have no choice. Thanks, though!!  
_

_Starlily- Thanks! _

_Dogluv101- Oh yea, the full moon scene is gonna friggin' rock._

_Ambie176- Yea, they're both tortured souls. I'm shocked no one else made the connection that we did. And YES!!! They should get together in the books. Tonks is okay for him though ._

_x-Lazart-x- Thanks!_

_Nynaeve80- plenty more fluff coming up!_

_Sampdoria- Thanks!!_

* * *

**A Surprise**

It took an hour and was dark before Remus finally caught her. Actually, it was more like Hermione taking pity on him. After about 10 minutes, it was fully dark to a human, but to a wolf and werewolf's eyes it was as clear as day. Remus still had trouble running after the wolf holding the glowing wand. It seemed to float throughout the field, and it finally took Remus falling flat on his face tripping over a gopher hole that ended the fun. Hermione trotted up to the fallen man, and dropped the wand in front of his face. She sat back on her haunches, tail wagging, with her tongue rolling out in wolf laugh.

"Oh shut up. I'm not as young as I used to be." Grumbling, her grabbed his wand and slowly raised himself to his feet. Hermione was still a wolf. He looked down at her disapprovingly. She looked back, eyes innocent, tail wagging. "Bad dog!" he said.

She drooped her head and her tail stopped wagging. "Aww, I was just kidding. He stooped and scratched her behind the ears. She closed her eyes, enjoying it. Then her eyes snapped open suddenly and she was Hermione again. She looked embarrassed. Remus fell over backwards, also embarrassed.

"Sorry," he murmured and stood up. Hermione was still on the ground. He offered her a hand, which she took, and helped her up. There was an awkward pause.

"Umm…well…let's go to the house now." Remus broke the silence. Hermione smiled slightly and nodded.

When they were walking, Remus asked Hermione something.

"Does your Animagus form have a name?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"No, I never really thought about it." She frowned. "Do they need to have names?"

"Well, it's part of the transformation magic. You retain your mind when you transform, but your full animal powers don't emerge until you give yourself a name. James, Sirius, Pettigrew each had their names. They gave me one as a term of endearment, and so we could refer to ourselves in uncommon company. If you don't have one that fits though, don't use it. Hopefully you'll find your name soon."

"Maybe while I am here." Remus stopped.

"We're here." He said. Hermione could see the outline of a small house and a door from her wand light. All else was dark. Remus said "daisies," and the door opened. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

Remus answered her unasked query. "It's a basic spell like the portraits use at Hogwarts to conceal the dormitories. It's hard to break, and it's simple. Just don't let anyone hear you use the password." She nodded

Remus crossed the threshold, Hermione close behind. There was a sudden burst of light. She closed her eyes in pain. "Ow!" Remus had also emitted a wolf-like howl of pain. _Poor bloke, _thought Hermione_ He's extra sensitive so close to the full moon._

"Ooo, Remus you brought home a beauty. Sorry, dearie. There I go being rash all the time and blazing you with the lights." This voice was new and female. Hermione tried to find the source of the voice, but she was temporarily blinded from the light.

"Could you douse the lights for us please?" Remus snarled out. His eyes burned, and green spots danced in front of his closed eyelids.

"Sorry love, I was just thinking it was intruders. You know how paranoid I am." The lights dimmed. Hermione blinked tears furiously from her eyes. They had watered in pain. She looked around tentatively.

They seemed to have come in the back way. They were in a neat, small kitchen. It had rosy stone tiled floors and cheerily painted cabinets in yellow. There was an old cook stove, and a small counter with a microwave. A table sat in one corner of the room. It was in the corner that had two windows on either side. Blue curtains hung on the windows. It was all pleasantly cozy. She could not determine where the light came from, however.

"Mitsy, you should stun us with a spell, not the infernal light! It would've hurt less." Remus growled angrily to his feet. His eyes had still not recovered.

"Sorrys, Remus, but I guess curiosity and fear overtook my senses. This musts be Hermione?" The female voice spoke again. It was high and squeaky, and congenial.

"Yes. Mitsy, this is Hermione. Hermione, Mitsy." Remus said as pleasantly as he could manage. He was still rubbing his head.

"Hello." Said Hermione tentatively, looking for the source of the voice.

"Down heres, silly!" Said the voice. Hermione looked down. There stood a little house elf, wearing a child's pink Barbie sweater and a pink, fluffy tiara. She looked like a fairly young house elf. She had light brown skin, and big blue eyes. Her ears were pierced at the point. Her earrings were pink crowns. She was beaming at Hermione.

"Welcomes, Miss. I be Mitsy." She bowed low. Hermione was uncomfortable. Remus had a house elf. She gave Remus a look, who had not noticed. Why….well…she looks free, she's wearing clothes. The full impact of what she was wearing finally struck Hermione and she giggled. Mitsy looked crestfallen.

"Is there something the matters, Miss?" She asked tentatively. She was wringing her hands.

"Oh, no I just loved your outfit Mitsy." Hermione smiled. And Mitsy beamed. "And please call me Hermione."

"Okays, Miss." Mitsy turned to Remus, who finally seemed to gain back his sight. "Would you be wanting dinners now?" She asked enthusiastically.

Remus was still full from Hermione's parents. "Oh no Mitsy, I'm still quite full. We'd like some tea if you don't mind, though."

"Sures, Remus!!" She bustled up to the cabinet and it opened, then Mitsy began coaxing teacups out from it. She whistled happily. Hermione loved her at once. Remus must have noticed.

"She's wonderful, isn't she?"

"Yes, I love her." Hermione looked at him. "But why…?"

"I rescued her from her masters." Remus interrupted. She served a family who was quite cruel to her in the first war, and I asked if I could take her. They said no, so I offered to pay for her and I spent most of my money to set her free. She is free, but she must have liked me, so she stayed. She's given my companionship in the darkest on my times…" Remus broke of and sighed. Hermione put her hand in his and squeezed gently. He squeezed back.

"Remus!" Mitsy interrupted. They both let go of each other's hand quickly. Mitsy was bearing a tea tray above her head laden with biscuits and tea implements.

"Come, let's have tea in the lounge." Mitsy led the way into the house.

* * *

_A__/N: I'm sorry this is so short, but I have to go to camp at 2, and I need to unpack and repack. I'll have more when I get back!!_


	6. Horses and Comforts

_A/N: Back from band camp freshly sunburned, yay! K, I'm officially dead from a month of consecutive camp. Hopefully I'll have more time to write. I realize I should prolly make the chapters bigger…I'll try that from now on too._

_Man…now I gotta unpack all my suitcases…grrness…_

_Dogluv101- Camp was fun!! Thanks! Yea…I knew she was going to do the big naughty in the book…sighs_

_Bluvly12- Yea, But I don't know if I'm going to make them do that in the full moon. We'll see. It'll be after at the very least._

_HarryrocksDraco'sO.K.12- Interesting name, lol. Me too! I always wanted to make a house elf._

_Ambie176- Yes…let's forget about dh…goes off and cries in a corner_

* * *

**Horses and Comforts**

Remus looked at Hermione and shrugged, who giggled. Remus cocked his head in the direction of the bobbling tea tray and led the way though the house. Remus followed Mitsy. Hermione rushed up to stand next to him. He raised and eyebrow at her, which she ignored. She was too fascinated by the house.

She had never been in a wizard's house before, save for the Weasley's and they didn't have too much in the way of magical implements. When they crossed out of the kitchen into the lounge, there were many strange things that she could not identify. Except for one. One was a large mirror-like glass that stood above the fireplace. It was showing shadowy figures moving about. The room was painted in a similar manner of the kitchen, but the room was stuffed full of mismatched tables, armchairs and a couch. The chairs and couch were centered around a silver table. The table appeared to be a hovering tabletop. There were many other contraptions that reminded her of the instruments in Dumbledore's office, of which she hadn't seen in a year. Everything was spotlessly clean. She pointed to the glass.

"Is…is that a foe glass?" Hermione asked in amazement. Remus looked at it, sighed and nodded.

"It was Moody's. He left it to me in his will. He said he thought I needed looking after in this place." He fell silent, brooding. _Mad-Eye and Remus were close, now I remember. _Hermione thought. _Remus was really upset when Dolohov killed him. We didn't see him for a week. _She wanted to go up and hug him, to tell him not to worry and that it was alright now, but she couldn't. Not only did she feel like that was broaching the boundaries at this moment, she also knew it wasn't alright. Harry was gone. It would never be alright. She felt a tear coming into her eye, and quickly wiped it away.

"Remus, don't be thinking nasty thoughts like that anymores!!" interjected Mitsy, snapping Hermione out of her reverie. "It's all over, and yous should be having tea with Miss!"

"Yes Mitsy, I'm sorry." Remus acted like a chided 8 year old. He meekly sat on one of the many mismatched chairs. Hermione sat on a big, puffy red one. She sunk into immediately. It was extremely comfortable, but her feet didn't touch the floor and she felt like the chair was eating her. Mitsy put the tray on the hovering table and began fixing them both tea.

"It's green tea, Remus. I know you loves green tea, with sugar and no milk." She handed him a cup. Remus accepted it gratefully. Mitsy also stuffed a handmade chocolate chip scone into his hand. "Eats!!" She commanded. Remus hastily shoved the scone into his mouth. Mitsy grinned from one large ear to the other. Hermione was watching this exchange in awe. She'd never seen Remus this meek around another being except for Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. Tonks was gone now, and Mrs. Weasley wasn't doing too well with the loss of her two sons. She could see he loved the elf to death. _I bet she was the one who helped him get over Tonks' death. That was…wow…about 4 months ago. Harry…_She stopped.

"Hows you like you tea, Miss?" Mitsy asked. She was looking at her and Hermione felt like she was being X-rayed. Mitsy probably knew was she was thinking.

"Oh…um…sugar and milk, please." Mitsy handed it to her and gave her a cookie.

"You eats, too!"

She took a bite out of the cookie. "Wow, Mitsy this is delicious!" Mitsy looked down, bashful.

"Thank yous, Miss. I'll let you two talk while I finish making up Miss Hermione's room." She bobbed away happily through a door that must lead to other parts of the house. This left them alone.

There were a couple minutes awkward silence while they sipped at their tea and ate their treats while they thought of things they could say to the other. Then Hermione sighed.

"What?" Asked Remus hurriedly. "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked stunned and laughed. "Yes, I'm fine." Remus let out his breath. " I'm just happy I'm with you, and I'm trying to find words to express that." Remus felt his heart expand warmly suddenly and pondered about that. _Why do I react that way to her?_

"Oh, okay. It's nothing at all. It's just been stressful…lately…I wanted to help...and…I've missed you." He winced inwardly. _Why in the hell did I say that? She'll think I'm…well…_

"I've missed you, too. "I've…missed everyone. I haven't even seen or heard from Ron in a while. The last letter I got from him was two weeks ago." She left the meaning of that hang in the air.

"I think he just doesn't know what to say, he's still getting over…over it too." Remus blanched at the inadequacy of that.

"I suppose…he just never had the emotional understanding that Harry.." She stopped and bit her lip. He could tears welling in her eyes.

"Hermione…" He though inwardly _okay, let me make this as easy as…_he stopped suddenly.

He had a lapful of crying Hermione. _How she'd do that so fast…Oh…what do I do…poor girl…?_ He reached over Hermione to set his tea down. That was awkward, so he simply levitated it towards the table. He took her up into his arms and let her cry onto his chest. He could smell her. She smelled of parchment, ink, and vanilla. His werewolf senses were also throbbing with the despair emitting from her. His instincts were pounding in his head, telling him to protect her, to cherish her. _My senses have never been this strongly of protections before…_

Had she and Harry been closer than friends? Had there been something going on between them? _No, they were just best friends, as close as you could get. _He cradled her back and forth. "Hermione…?"

'I'm...s-s-sorry." She sobbed. "I've just b-b-been a mess ever since-H-H-Harry…" She cried even harder. Remus stroked her hair and held her to him. _Harry… It's been that way for a month…she still hasn't gotten any closer to accepting it. She's never been exposed this close to death…it's like when Nymphadora…_He too felt his eyes start to water. It hadn't been that long for him either, only a few months. He was going to marry her, but now…He cradled Hermione in the armchair.

"Hermione…I know…I know…But…sometimes in order to keep moving on, to keep living, to be happy…we have to learn how to let go of the things we can't have anymore…We can always keep them in our memory…but we mustn't…" He paused and controlled himself. "We…mustn't allow that to let us stop living."

"I k-know." Hermione sobbed. "But I never t-t-thought that I'd ever f-f-feel this way. I'm just h-h-happy t-that you're here to help m-m-me get through this now. I was s-s-so lost and alone b-b-before." He felt his heart swell as though it was going to burst and really did feel tears falling this time. He held her tighter.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you, Hermione." Gathering up his courage, he gently kissed the top of her forehead. She suddenly relaxed and her sobs dimmed their volume somewhat. He held her for a long time until she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Remus?" a squeaky voice inquired quietly. His eyes opened. Large blue eyes were peering at him from the arm of the chair. He felt, rather than see, Hermione curled against him. She was breathing peacefully, and the despair she emitted from before was gone. Her head was on his shoulder, arms around his neck. His arms were still around her in the chair. He could feel a natural reaction down below occurring from this pose. Embarrassed, he shifted his legs a little.

"Mitsy?"

"Yous fell asleep. It's 3 o'clock now. Her room has been ready but I didn'ts want to disturb yous and Miss." Mitsy looked content and approved. "Do you wants to move her to her room or stay here?"

Though he'd rather stay here with Hermione in his arms, that would hardly be appropriate and she might not like it come morning. "I'll move her up. I'll try not to wake her though." He stood up slowly with Hermione in his arms. She stirred, but only to snuggle closer.

"Which room is it?"

"I gave her the one next to the library, across the hall from yours and next to mine. That ways we can both keep an eye on her."

"Okay." He navigated himself around the coffee table and into the foyer with the stairs. He slowly made his way up the stairs and opened the door to the room Mitsy told him of.

He deposited her on the bed. It was hard to disentangle her arms from his neck, but he did do without waking her up. He regarded her on the bed happily. _What has gotten into me?_

"Mitsy?"

"Yes?"

"Would you dress her in her pajamas so she's a little more comfortable some morning?"

"Alrights Remus. Outs with you!"

He scurried out of the room and went into the room across the hall. It was his bedroom. Like Hermione's, it was painted a deep blue, with dark wooded furniture. His was full of bookshelves, sported and armchair, a desk, and a large, queen-sized four-poster bed. It even held a tank in the corner. HE changed into his pajamas slowly, thinking about what transpired that night. _Why is she evoking this reaction in me? I know she is brilliant and beautiful, but she's only seventeen!! __**That is of age…**_said another part of his mind. _**You could have her. She's wants you, you know she does.**__I don't need my werewolf senses telling em to take take advantage of a young woman, even if she is…_he left it hanging and sighed. He climbed into bed, and felt his body melting into the sheets.

_She doesn't want me. I'm old…and battered. Even if she did, she wouldn't have me. I'm not going to exile her from wizard kind simply for my sake. __**You were going to for the metamorphmagus…**__Nymph was old enough to know what she wanted! _

"So is the Miss." Remus sat up abruptly.

"No, she's not old enough."

Mitsy came and sat on the bed with Remus. She fixed her blue eyes on his grey ones and held the gaze. "She loves you."

"I can't Mitsy…she's already been hurt enough. I'm too old for her anyways…She'll want Ron."

"She doesn't want Ron, she wants you."

"How could you know…" He paused, realization sinking in. "You looked into her mind!"

Mitsy was unabashed. "Yes, sirs, I did. I don't like looking intos others minds, it is rude, but I wanted to know what was going on. She lonely in the worlds, and she's loved you ever since her third year. This isn't just a schoolgirl's crush."

She let that sink in. She then crawled up into his lap and hugged his head fiercely. "Remus, be happy." Remus hugged her back.

"What would I do without you?"

"Oh, you'ds probably be fine. I'm the one who would just be lost without you. You saveds my life before."

"Keep an eye on her tonight, would you?" Mitsy nodded

* * *

Hermione had a wonderful dream. It was the first good dream in a while, too. She dreamed she was flying over a huge mountain when she met a huge eagle. The eagle let her ride on its back so she didn't have to fly, and it took her home to its babies where she fell asleep amongst the soft feathers. Later they had all sorts of adventures and became fast friends. It was utterly ridiculous and childish. _That dream could have been a children's television program, _she thought. She didn't wish to get up. Then she thought about Remus and her crying all over him. _Funny, _she thought, _I don't remember going up to my room_. She sat bolt upright.

"Miss!" a voice shrieked. "All yous alright, Miss? Mitsy's here, its okay." The elf was on the bed, frantic with worry. Her huge blue eyes were staring into Hermione's apprehensively.

"Yes, mitsy I'm fine, thank you…" She stared around the room. It was a deep blue and se was in a full four poster bed. Next to the bed was a writing desk and a chair. The walls were lined with shelves. It was a small, cozy room and she fell in love with it. She heard a large meow and Crookshanks jumped up onto the bed. He made his way up to Hermione's head and curled around it, purring.

"Hello, Crooks." She reached up behind her head and petted him. "Have fun?"

"He wanted to see yous, Miss. I let him come up and decided to check in on yous. There's breakfast ready soon if you want." Crookshanks purred loudly.

"That'd be great." She looked around. "Ummm…Mitsy? How'd I get up here?"

"Yous fell asleep on Remus and he brought yous up here. Then he wanted Mitsy to change you into your nightclothes. He's downstairs reading the newspaper now."

"Okay. I'll be down in a few minutes. Are my things up here?"

"Yes, I brought them up when yous were talking last night." Hermione blushed. "It's alright, Miss. We know you've been through a lot. It also gave Remus a chance to wind down. He's been trying to hold it all in."

"Remus was upset?"

"Breakfast in 10 minutes!" and with that, she toddled out of the room.

"That's right strange, Crooks. I've never seen Remus upset." But this was useless as Crookshanks had fallen asleep.

"I hope I didn't upset him. I'd barely been here and I'm already crying all over him. I bet he feels terrible." Hermione felt really horrid now. "Well, I'll change and we can go down to breakfast."

She found that her things were already put away in the room's closet and she put on jeans and a red jumper. _Hmmm, I wonder where the bathroom is, I want to at least brush my hair if I can't take a shower yet._ She cautiously peered her head out the door. It was a hallway landing with 7 doors including her own. There was one across from her, and two to her right and 3 to her left. The stairway to the downstairs was past the doors to her right.

_Well, I might as well start with this one. _She crossed the landing to the door opposite her. She opened it.

It was bedroom similar to hers, but a little larger and it had a armchair with another writing desk. Remus was at the writing desk with Hedwig on his shoulder. He had no shirt on. _Oh gods, this is Remus's room! _She gasped and he turned around, and noticing who it was who saw him shirtless, he blushed bright red and spluttered "Oh…um…good morning Hermione." And hastily ran to his closet to pull a shirt on. Hedwig flew over to Hermione and hooted as she landed on her forearm. "Hello, gorgeous," she told the owl. Hedwig clicked her beak in a "thanks." She stroked the owl's feathers.

"How are you?" he asked when he had covered himself.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for the bathroom…" Hermione said awkwardly, and was also bright red.

"Oh, it's the last door in this hallway. It's fairly large for a house this size. If you want certain shampoos and conditioners, I'm going out today and you can tell me what you need." Remus's complexion had dimmed somewhat. He had forgotten he wasn't the only one in the house besides Mitsy.

"You're going out? But I only just got here." Hermione was a little saddened. He saw her disappointment.

"Yes, there's something running amok at the ministry. Apparently now that they no longer have Dumbledore to keep them in line and there's no more war, they've started to initiate Umbridge's Anti-Werewolf movement again."

"Oh no! That's horrible!" That old hag! And the stupid Ministry doesn't know whats dangerous or not.

"Yes, I know…" He sighed "And now that McGonagall's headmistress, she's helping me at the Ministry, so that's where I'm going today. I can drop by a muggle store or Diagon Alley even."

"Okay, thank you. I'll make a list before you leave. You'll be staying for breakfast at least, won't you?"

"Oh yes, I love Mitsy's cooking." Hermione beamed.

"Good."

"Okay, you can go take a shower now if you wish. You can use my stuff." He blushed a little as he said this. _Bad werewolf!! _he thought to himself.

"I told Mitsy I'd be down."

"Alright, go ahead down and I'll be there in a few minutes."

Hermione left his room a little more awake than normal. She set Hedwig on a perch that was on the writing desk and gave her an owl treat. She hooted her thanks and tapped on the window.

"Do you want to go out?" Hedwig nodded. "You'll miss breakfast." Hedwig cocked her head and hopped onto Hermione's bed next to Crookshanks. Hermione giggled. You like food then, huh?" She picked Crookshanks up and left her room. Hedwig caught up and landed on her shoulder. The landing was covered in a plush, soft red carpet. The stairs were likewise covered. At the bottom of the stairs was a little foyer and the front door. A chandelier was above her and the door was a cheery yellow. "This is a wonderful house."

The closer she got to the kitchen, the more wonderful it smelled. Crookshanks perked up and sniffed the air when he smelled bacon. The kitchen was alive in the morning. It was pleasantly bright, and the primary colors made the room seem like a real being.

"Good morning again, Miss!" Mitsy beamed at her. The table was laden with breakfast foods, mainly bacon, eggs, hash browns, and biscuits. A jug of juice was set out as well. Mitsy had set 3 places at the table and had a perch set up on a stool next to the table as well.

"Wow, this looks amazing, Mitsy." Hedwig flew off to land on the perch and helped herself to some bacon. "Thank yous, Miss." Hermione sat down in one of the chairs with Crookshanks in her lap. She fed him some bacon, which kept him busy for a little bit.

Mitsy sat down in the chair next to Hermione's and began helping out food onto Hermione's plate. Hermione was forcibly reminded of Mrs. Weasley. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she started to eat all this wonderful food. "This is delicious, Mitsy. You're an excellent chef."

"Thank yous!" Mitsy beamed she helped herself to some food as well.

"Oops." Said Hermione. She looked up. "Should I have waited for Remus?"

"No, he doesn't believe in keeping people waiting for his sake. Go ahead."

Remus arrived a few minutes later. It amused him to see Hermione at a table eating with a cat and an owl, chatting pleasantly with Mitsy. "Good morning, ladies." Hermione looked up and smiled. "Good morning." They answered back.

He sat down on the table across from Hermione and began to fill his plate. "Mmmm, very good Mitsy." Mitsy giggled. Breakfast passed in a comfortable silence. Hermione told Mitsy to sit down and cleaned the dishes and food magically. Hermione didn't think that Mitsy was incapable of doing this, but she just wanted to help.

"I have to leave in a half hour." Remus said when they retired to the lounge for tea. Hermione handed him her list. "This is all?" she nodded. "Okay." He took a breath. "Hermione, do you like horses?"

"I love them! Horseback riding is the only sport I can do. I don't have the coordination for anything else."

"Good, what I think you may be able to do today is visit one of my neighbors. He's a horse breeder and he might be able to let you ride today."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Remus grinned. "Yes. He's a muggle, so no magic, but he's a nice, hardworking fellow and I like him. He doesn't know where my house is naturally, or my real name, but he'll let you have some fun, I think. He knows me by Charles Darney"

"Like from _a Tale of Two Cities_?" Hermione asked.

"Yep."

Hermione was positively hopping with excitement now. Remus smiled. He hadn't seen her this happy in months. "Mitsy can take you after I leave."

Hermione ran over to him and hugged him. Then, realizing what she was doing, let go abruptly and smiled sheepishly. Remus was pleased nonetheless.

* * *

An hour later, Hermione was wearing transfigured riding clothes, talking to a man in dirty smocks.

"Hello, my name is Lavender Brown, I'm a friend of Charles Darney. He said you might be able to let me ride some of your horses." She held out a hand and shook it firmly with the horse breeder.

"Richard Brock. Sure, I'd do anything for a friend of Charles'. He helped me out of a sticky spot last year."

"Oh?" Hermione was surprised. "What happened?"

"I'd rather not say, it was kind of embarrassing. I'm sorry." He said it politely. Hermione nodded. She liked this man.

"Can I see you horses?"

"Sure, they're out in the field for their morning run time."

He led the way through the large barn. It was enormous. Rows and rows of stalls were in the barn. She could see several hired hands mucking out stalls and filling feed bags. Whenever you past one, they stopped what they were doing and waved. They were a congenial lot. When they left the barn, they entered another field similar to the one that they had apparated into last night. She could see many horses in the field, running, frolicking, eating grass. There were even a few babies here and there speckled amongst the population.

"Most in this pasture are mares. We keep the stallions in another field so we can keep track of the parentage." Hermione nodded in understanding. "You'll see a couple foals from the spring around here too." As he said this, a brown mare came trotting up to Richard and headbutted him in greeting. Laughing, he stroked her nose. "this is Mary. She was my daughter's birthday present last year. She's a nice one." Mary came over to sniff Hermione. Hermione put the top on her hand out for the mare to smell. Then she blew into the mare's nostrils so she would know Hermione's scent. Richard was impressed.

"You really know how to handle horses."

Hermione nodded. "I've loved them ever since I was little. I've been riding since I was seven. Can she be ridden bareback?" Richard nodded. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, just don't hurt yourself."

Hermione approached the mare and swung herself up onto her back. She waved to Richard and clicked Mary into a gallop. She rode for a little while, then began to get sore, so she dismounted and walked amongst the other horses. They were many varities. There were white ones with black spots, roans, strawberries, pintos, palaminos, and many baby foals. She leaned against a tree in one side of the horses meadow and she soon had a small gathering of the foals around her. Peaceful amongst these gentle giants, she fell asleep.

When she woke, it was getting dark. Frantic, she grabbed for her and, but remembered she didn't have it, it was at the house. _Remus and Mitsy must be sick with worry._ She separated herself from the horses and changed into a wolf and ran for home.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Remus was sick with worry.She hadn't been home all day. The wolf was dominant. His wolf senses were raging. He wanted to know she was safe; he wanted her here! Mitsy was shopping in Diagon Alley on her day off, so she wasn't there. _**Where's my Hermione!?!? **_the wolf raged. Suddenly, he felt something on the edge of his senses. A wolf was running towards the house. _**Hermione?**_ The wolf wondered. He tore through the house and out into the lawn. Sure enough a wolf was running towards him. When she got into range, she turned into Hermione. The wolf in his heart skipped for joy. The next thing he knew was that he was hugging Hermione and she was hugging him back and nothing else mattered in the world. The wolf inside him raged, but it was something different this time.

She pulled away and gazed into his face. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep, I didn't realize…" She stopped, realizing that the wolf was stirring behind Remus's eyes. She felt herself growing warm under his gaze.

Remus was fighting desperately to keep the wolf under control. His Hermione was safe with him. It was so hard when in was this close to the full moon. He needed this woman. To hell with Remus, Moony wanted her. The relief of having her safe with in his arms broke his control.

He pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her gasp underneath of him and never heard anything more wonderful in his life. She melted into him and deepened the kiss. He'd never felt so good. Her body was pressing into him. His body was on fire and the wolf was howling in triumph, but it wanted more. He realized that she did want him. At that, Remus was fighting tooth and nail to keep Moony in check. He just concentrated on the woman he was holding, the woman he was kissing. He could stay like that for eternity.

A crack shattered the blissful silence. They broke apart quickly and Moony growled. Mitsy was standing in front of them, laden with shopping bags. "Readys for dinner soon?" she asked, looking quite happy.

"Oh…umm...yea…that'd be great." Mitsy squealed happily and ran into the house, looking like a bundle of levitating shopping bags. When she was out of sight, he looked longingly at Hermione. She gave him a sheepish smile and walked toward the house. Grudgingly, he followed.

* * *

_A/N: I can see Hermione as a horsey girl, can't you? I hoped you liked it!_


	7. Realizations

_A/N: Okay, major fluff chapter. Soccer started and my feet are dying but luckily, you don't need to use your feet at the computer!! HAHA!! _

_I'll try to make the next chapter the full moon chapter, but we still have 3 days of them before the full moon!!_

_**Nynaeve80**- Ya, she's definitely a horsey girl! Heehee…_

_**Starlily**- Yea, it was in the 5th book when Firenze came up to teach that she said she didn't much like horses. I thin she was saying it to spite Lavender and Parvati though…haha. Thanks!!_

_**Bluvly12**- Yep, Moony's gonna get Remus into trouble one of these days_

_**Monnbeam**- Thanks! I'll try to update a lot, but soccer season is kicking off. Haha get it? Yea…I know it was bad…lmao_

_**Ambie176**- She'll always be the bookworm!_

_**Dogluv101**- I can't wait to write the full moon chapter. I want to make it really good so it may be a while._

_**Susanne Claire** - Haha, Krum's Herm-o-ninny. I never knew how to say her name until she told Krum how to pronounce it. Haha Thanks, mucho!!_

* * *

**Realizations**

_Oh my god…I just kissed a teacher!! What's the matter with me? _Hermione was frantic…but not…too frantic. _You wanted to, that's why you did it. What's so wrong with that?_ _I shouldn't be thinking these things. _Nonetheless, she wondered what it would be like to have a relationship with him, to love him and to be with him. _He could protect me against those still out there…_She recalled his scent…so comforting at Harry's funeral…dryer sheets and earth. It called to her wolfy nature. _Stop thinking about that!!_

The mood at the dinner table was decidedly awkward that night. Mitsy chatted away animatedly about her day and meeting with other house elves. Apparently Dobby still worked at Hogwarts and he and Winky had begun a relationship. This amused Hermione, for she never really thought about elves in love. _Well, how else would there be more elves, silly? _She thought to herself. She stole another look at Remus from below her hair. His face was screwed up in concentration and he was chewing slowly. He must be trying to control himself…poor bloke…am I having that much of an effect on him?

Mitsy seemed determined to keep the air free of silence and maintained a constant stream of chatter. Hermione was grateful for the chance to think though.

Would it really be so bad…was what plagued her all through dinner. The next she knew was she was putting on her pajamas. As she was pulling on a baggy t-shirt she got a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror in her room. In was the first time in months she really looked at herself. She was thin, and pale, and hopelessly dirty. Not in a dirt sense…more like…unhealthy. I wonder how people can stand me. I haven't been in this state before. Does he find me attractive like this? She felt self-conscious. Maybe I can take a shower before I go to bed. Where's that bag that Remus brought back? I haven't seen it. Maybe Mitsy knows. 

"Mitsy?" she called out quietly. A loud crack later and Mitsy was standing in front of her.

"Yes, Miss?" she asked.

"Do you know where the bag of my stuff that Remus got for me is? I want to take a shower."

"I'll gets is for yous, Miss." She disapparated with a crack and returned a second later with a brown shopping bag. "Here you ares, Miss. Will you be wanting anythings else?"

"No, thank you Mitsy." She bowed low and disapparated.

She looked in the bag and had everything she needed as well as a couple other cosmetic things. She smiled and looked in the mirror. _Cosmetics to her gaunt face? I guess it could work._ She pulled her bathrobe from the closet, which had been newly cleaned she noted, and took her bag down the hall. She could hear people whispering in Remus's room. _He's probably talking with Mitsy. _Curiosity got the better of her and she crouched down to listen. She put her ear against the door.

"I won't have her stay here for the full moon. I'm too dangerous without the potion, and I don't want to hurt her. She's even in danger as a female wolf to me because…" There was a pause. "I won't let her stay."

"I thinks." Mitsy said "That if she wants to stay, you should let her. She won't be swayed any other way and if you insist she leave, she might not take it lightly. It coulds cause too much tension." There a pause for a minute. "Couldn't…couldn't she make the Wolfsbane potion for yous?"

"I thought maybe she could. I know she's skilled enough; she's very capable at potions, the best student Snape's taught he said, but I have no ingredients and I could still accidentally bite her. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I think you shoulds let her stay."

There was a long silence. Hermione's knees started to ache.

"I think I'm falling for her Mitsy." Hermione stifled a gasp, but her heart leapt.

"I know. You tolds me a long time ago that you couldn't wait to see her. Tonks wasn't meants for you…"

"I loved Tonks…but you're right…marriage for us wouldn't have worked out. I just feel…like…a dirty old man for wanting Hermione. She deserves so much more. And this close to the full moon makes it almost impossible for me to control my wolf." _Ahh…so that's what stirred behind his eyes. I have my inner wolf as well. It started recently…Could…could I be a wolf because of…him!?_ This thought had never occurred to her.

"Trys to get some sleep, Remus." Hermione stood up and continued toward the bathroom.

She took her shower in the luxurious bathroom. It was fairly large, and had a Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower. It's tiles were rosy red and it had a large mirror built over two sinks. A big fluffy rug covered a majority of the floor. She dried her hair and went back to her room. Crookshanks was on her bed, sleeping. She pulled on her pj's with a saddened look at the mirror. _Well, at least I'm clean now._ And she was, she felt rejuvenated.

She lay awake on her bed a long time, thinking. Crookshanks was a comforting weight on her chest. She thought about the future…of Harry…of their times together…how she'd give anything to see him again. She started to cry silently, but it was a crying of nostalgia, not of heart-wrencing loss, a silent crying. She cried herself to sleep_  
_

* * *

_She was leaning against a tree in a garden outside of a neat, blue house. __That's Remus's house**…**__she thought. It was a clear summer's day. The sky was blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was all quite peaceful. She looked around and saw Harry playing exploding snap a few feet away._

**"**_Harry?" __She asked incredulously. He looked up and smiled. Joyfully, she frantically crawled over to him and tackled him in a hug. "__I'd thought I'd never see you again!**"**__ She was crying into his shoulder, so happy, so happy she had her Harry at last. _

"_Hermione, what?**"**_ _Harry laughed and hugged her back. "__Why wouldn't you see me again?**" **_

_"Oh I had a horrible dream that you were dead and that Voldemort was defeated but you were gone and I was so lost and lonely. But he was gone!!."_

_"But I'm not gone…" A familiar voice said and the next thing she knew was there was a flash of green light and that Harry was limp in her arms. Through her shock, she looked up and found herself staring into the red eyes of Voldemort. He was grinning evilly._

_"Harry! NO! NOO!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" She was crying hysterically. She pulled out her wand and shouted "SECTUMSEMPRA!!" through her sobs. Voldemort blocked it and laughed cruelly._

_"You stupid Mudblood, how could you possibly defeat me? I even killed you little friend again, look! No one can stop me!"_

_"But he did!! You're dead!! You're not real!!"_

_"I'm dead? I think not. I see you as dead, though." He raised his wand._

_"Hermione?" a voice called. Remus was walking out of the house and saw the scene before him. His eyes were widened. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort, but not quickly enough, for a jet of green light had hit him squarely in the chest._

_"REMUS!!" Hermione screamed. Her whole world stopped. Next she saw Mitsy and Crookshanks dart out of the house only to be felled by green light._

_"NOOOO!" She fell onto Harry's limp body and start to shake him viciously. "Wake up, Harry!!! WAKE UP!! This isn't real!!"_

Then she was sobbing uncontrollably into the arms of someone, being rocked back and forth. Someone smelled like dryer sheets.

"Shhh, Hermione. It's all right, it was just a dream, just a dream." Remus's calm voice broke through the sobs. Hermione didn't calm down. She was shivering uncontrollably. Remus hadn't died, he was holding her right now! Happy sobs broke through the tormented ones and she grabbed him tightly in relief. Voldemort hadn't killed him. It was all right.

They sat that way for a few minutes until Hermione had calmed herself down to the occasional hiccups. She was drenched in cold sweat and felt clammy. Remus let her go and conjured a chair beside her bed, which he sat down in. Hermione drew the blanket around her, sniffed, and looked into his gray eyes. She saw worry there.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. She hiccupped.

"I…had a horrible dream: Harry died again, you died, Mitsy died, everyone died!!…Here…" She took his head in her hands and gave him the memory of her dream. She had learned to do this Horcrux Hunting. Remus flew through Hermione's dreams in a few seconds. Hermione then drew back and curled into a fetal position, shivering, under the blankets.

Remus sat back, feeling horrified. Poor Hermione, he thought. He examined her on the bed, curled into a tight ball, shivering. He leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was only a dream, Hermione. It's okay, I'm here now." She seemed to relax a little under his touch. He cast a warming charm on her and her shivering ceased. What was causing these nightmares? Had she had them regularly? Maybe it was just her mind wasn't protecting itself now that she felt safe. Part of the horror was seeing me die as well? How about that…He wondered.

He leaned back against the chair and admired her. She fell asleep relatively quickly. In her sleep, she gradually uncurled from her fetal position. Her face was visible now. Remus studied it.

It was still rather sunken from her lack of eating, but Mitsy's magical cooking was making a world of difference. She was so beautiful to him. The curve of her body under the blankets was waking up his inner wolf. He beat Moony back into submission and simply admired her sleeping form. She's so beautiful…she's perfect. She's intelligent, funny, and so beautiful. I think I have an Animagus name for her…Sage…yea…she might like that…

For an hour he sat there, his wolf senses exploring her. He memorized her scent, the intervals of her breathing, the movement of her body as she breathed. Wait… he detected a slight change in he heartbeat. It had accelerated. She began showing signs of distress again. Her face twitched and she started to slightly thrash about. Instead of waiting for her to wake up, he decided to climb on top on the bed with her. Above the covers, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, and she settled down and sighed. Having her this close to him was making his heart pound in his chest. He could feel arousal coursing through him, but he beat back Moony once again and it settled. He closed his eyes and, extremely happy. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered quietly, and then he fell asleep.

The first thing Hermione noticed when she woke up was that there was a comforting, pleasant warmth at her back. Remus was curled up against her, holding her above the covers. He must have stayed with me until I fell asleep, and fallen asleep. She was perfectly happy just to lay there in his arms, so she did so, and she gradually drifted back to sleep, smiling.

Remus woke up a hour after Hermione ad fallen asleep a second time. Noting where he was, and that he somehow managed to get under the covers with her, he felt awkward and started to disentangle himself from Hermione. His stirring woke her while he was in the process of climbing over her. Her eyes opened sleepily and she looked up into Remus, smiling.

"Well…ummm…" she said noticing their positions. She blushed. "Good morning. Sleep well?" She beamed at him. Remus blushed as well and opened his mouth, but closed it again. He didn't move either, and Hermione seemed perfectly happy with that. Hermione spoke again. "Thank…you…for what you did last night…I'm sorry…I was such a…"

"It's alright." Said Remus hurriedly. Moony had awoken again. This time, Remus was so sleepy he couldn't beat him back for long.

"Those dreams…are…horrible." He said. He moved to get off Hermione before he lost control. He turned his face away to find his footing. However, Hermione grasped his face lightly with one hand and turned it back so that they made eye contact.

"Would it really be so terrible?" She asked quietly. She was reading his mind, all the while Moony was fighting viciously.

"Yes…I" but he got no further. Moony broke through Remus's defenses. His eyes became a fierce yellow and the next thing he knew was that he was kissing Hermione fiercely. She gasped in surprise and pleasure, and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth wider in invitation. But it was Moony in control, not Remus, and Moony was uncontrollable. Remus explored her mouth with his tongue and emitted a low growl. His started to explore her body furiously with his hands, moving them down over her chest and over her hips. When he reached a sensitive spot, she moaned lightly and arched into him. She tilted her head back and allowed him better access to her neck. He kissed it hungrily, slightly biting and moved to her ear. He nibbled and bit a little too hard.

"Ouch!" Hermione said suddenly and Remus broke through Moony. His eyes became gray again. Then his Remus self-realizing what he just did, felt horrified.

"Hermione, I'm sorry! I'm…oh god." He rolled out from underneath the bed and left the room hurriedly. What just happened… they both thought.

Hermione lay in her bed thinking for a long time. She did want it to happen. She had loved Remus ever since he had been her teacher…When she, Harry, and Ron had come back from Horcrux hunting, there was month of saying at Grimmauld Place until it was time for the final battle. Harry and Ron often stayed up in their room, talking, or occasionally went outside to play Quidditch. Not having a sport to take her mind off things, Hermione turned again to reading, her past time escape from reality. She often holed herself up in Grammauld Place's library, reading up on Dark Magic and protection spells, which she shared with the boys if she found some of interest.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on her bed, books scattered all about them. Hermione was dictating from one._

_"The Protean Charm, generally used for repellants against dementors, can also act animated protector for the caster. Meaning that it can be used almost as a real animal." said Hermione. "Although if you read on, and I won't because it gets technical, it says it's horribly difficult. It's about the difficulty of wandless magic._

_"Damn," said Ron. "That's really advanced."_

_"So it's not likely we'll master it before You-Know-Who's ready to attack us, is it?"_

_"I'm afraid not…it takes years to become competent at it, just like wandless magic. I just thought it was something interesting."_

_"Wow," agreed Harry. "That means if I cast it and had this training, I can almost have it as a guardian with me?"_

_"Or you can use it to lead people places. Regular Patronuses can carry messages, but these special ones can actually stay into being long enough to guide you places."_

_"So…the doe…the sword…" said Harry in awe._

_"Exactly."_

_"You know, Snape has been on our side all along, but why the hell would his Patronus be a doe?"_

_"I don't know, why don't you go ask him!" Hermione spat. "You never listened to me about him being on our side all along anyways." She paused and calmed herself down because Harry and Ron were looking sheepish. "He's at Hogwarts anyways." She paused and smiled. "Yea…they gave him Deputy Headmaster for all the crap people had been giving him. Luckily they tried him under veritaserum, so people couldn't say he was lying."_

_"So we'll have him when we go back next year." Ron stopped dead. He looked over at Harry anxiously, who became stone-faced instantly. Hermione was on the verge of tears._

_"I'm still looking Harry!! I'm sure I'm going to find something that will…!"_

_"It's okay Hermione. I'm…" he gulped and stared stone faced at the ceiling. "I'm going to go for a ride. I'll see you two later." He got up off of Hermione's bed and moved towards the door._

_"You want some company, mate?" Ron asked. Harry stopped, but didn't turn around._

_"Not where I'm going…" he replied and left._

_Ron looked at Hermione, who was crying silently now. "He's probably just going to Godric's Hollow again, Hermione. It's okay." He scooted over next to her and hugged her gently, taking her in his lap. She allowed herself to be coddled while she let the ters flow silently._

_"Its' not that…it's just I can't find anything in these books that would help us!! I'm afraid we really are going to lose him!!" She lost it then and just cried her heart out into Ron._

_"I…I know." Said Ron quietly, tears also flowing down his cheeks._

* * *

Hermione was lost in the memory, the first time she really felt helpless for Harry. After that episode, she felt so utterly helpless. She was terrified for Harry and stayed in the library searching and searching with no results. She often fell asleep in the library and woke up in her bed without any knowledge of how she got there. One night, she tried to go to sleep at the normal time, but couldn't. She lay awake for hours before finally giving up. She went to downstairs to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. And went back up to the library to do more research.

* * *

_When she opened the library door, she gasped when she saw Lupin curled up in chair by the window, and almost dropped her tea. Lupin looked up at her with shock and then smiled._

_"Couldn't get to sleep?" She nodded "…well that makes two of us." He sipped from a steaming mug. Hermione walked over to her favorite armchair by the fire and took up the book the was laying on the armrest. Setting her coffee on the table next to her, she opened the book where she marked it and began to read. They both read in comfortable silence._

_"Hermione?" She looked up. Lupin still has his head bent over his book._

_"Yes, Professor?" He picked up his book and silently moved to the armchair next to hers. He set his mug next to Hermione's and looked at her. His eyes are such a startlingly beautiful gray, I never noticed before._

_"Are you still looking up ways to help Harry?"_

_She nodded and averted her eyes. "I can't find anything…my books have never failed me so utterly before. I feel so lost and helpless. I'm…afraid." She felt ashamed for saying it._

_"I am too." This startled her._

_"You're afraid?" she asked._

_"Yes…I'm afraid for Harry, Tonks," She felt a strange surge of emotion she couldn't identify "Ron, you, everybody. I have a feeling that not all of us will make it." They were both silent for a while. "I'm especially afraid for Harry. He's all I have left of James and Sirius, and he's gotten to be on of my good friends. I also think his fate is more perilous than all of ours. I can't seem to find any way to help him."_

_"Have you been coming up here every night?" Hermione asked._

_"Yes, ever since you came back and told us about Harry being a Horcrux. But I can't seem to find anything…I'm getting frustrated as you are. For the next two days…" he glanced out the window "I won't be able to help." Hermione reached out and took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Maybe we could pool our knowledge together to help Harry." Lupin only nodded and squeezed Hermione's hand in response. He let her hand go and picked up his mug to take a sip. He made a face and set it back down._

_"I hate cold coffee." He looked at Hermione. "You're drinking coffee, too?"_

_"Yes, I love coffee. It's also almost a comforting drink. My parents are dentists, so they hate it, but find it's a necessary evil." She smiled._

_"Yes, I drink mine black." He grinned._

_"I put a little milk and sugar in." They fell silent and without any prompting, both picked up their books and began to read, determined to save someone they both loved._

_After that night, they continued to meet at the same time and red. Sometimes they would talk and sometimes they wouldn't, but it helped them both. Just sitting there, reading with their cups of coffee._

* * *

It was all for naught…but…that's when first started to really fall for Remus. Hermione thought. Ron and I were never meant to be. I wonder why he ran out this morning…I can tell he wants what I do. She reluctantly got up out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 10:13. She sighed and began to dress. Hedwig had returned in the night with a Daily Prophet and was sleeping on her perch, head under her wing. Crookshanks was nowhere about. Hermione pocketed her wand, left her room, and cautiously approached Remus's door. She knocked and the door swung inward. Remus was sitting in his armchair, his fingers together, with a look of severe concentration on his face. His legs were draped over one of the armrests, his head on the other armrest. She walked quietly over to him and conjured a chair next to his. They were silent for a while.

"Remus?" Hermione broke the silence. He turned sharply and she saw his eyes were a bright, feral yellow again. Upon gazing at her however, she saw them morph into his beautiful gray. They held contact for a few seconds, and Hermione noticed that they were beginning to water.

"Remus! What's the matter?" She sprang up and hugged him protectively, but he didn't welcome her embrace. He remained as he was, eyes glistening. She backed off of him, hurt. She sat down again and the look he gave her made her heart melt. It was full of confusion, loss, and love.

"I feel lost. I don't know what to do." He turned away and gazed out the window next to the armchair. This startled Hermione. Not know what to do? Remus? Then it hit her. He was probably thinking he was too old for her, and that he would mess up her life, the normal things Remus thought when it came to love.

"Remus." He didn't turn. "Remus!" Still nothing. "Professor!" His head whipped around and he caught Hermione's bright stare.

"I know what you are thinking, and I don't care. I've made my decision."

"You don't know what you're saying, I'm a monster, a beast. I'm old. I'm poor."

"I don't care." They were silent, just holding each other's gaze. Finally Remus looked away. That's strange, Hermione thought His instincts shouldn't have allowed him to look away. Dogs base dominance on the ability to hold eye contact, and he looked away first. What's going on?

"Remus, I was thinking this morning, and I remember the three weeks where we spent the nights in the library. Do you remember?" No response. "I do, and I have to ask you something." He turned. "Where you the one that carried me to bed when I fell asleep in the library?" Something sparkled in those eyes.

"Yes." He smiled slightly. "You were there every night when I went up to research. Instead of waking you and sending you off, I thought I should allow you to sleep and simply put you to bed."

"I was always in my night clothes when I woke up, though" Remus blushed furiously and looked away. Hermione smiled.

"Remus? I don't care if you're a werewolf, or older than me, or if you think I am too good for you. I'm not. I've liked you ever since you were my teacher where I was 13 years old. I've felt something for you ever since that night in Grimmauld Place." He looked at her with a sad happiness, and his eyes were filling again. She crawled onto his lap on the armchair and lay down on top of him in the armchair, head on his shoulder. She cuddled up close to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

He turned to look at her and she gazed into those gorgeous gray eyes. He leaned forward two inches and kissed her, finding that he didn't need to say anything at all.

A/N: Yay for mucho fluff!!!


	8. Complications

_A/N: Okay, I got back from soccer practice and was like…okay I'm going to check my email maybe someone reviewed. I look online and I gotten 10 reviews I was like…holy effing crap!! Thank you guys so much for reviewing, you have no idea how encouraging that is. 3s you guys!! I'm glad you liked it._

_I had so much fun writing the last chapter: I'll definitely admit that. I mainly didn't continue it because I didn't know where my plot bunny wanted to hop next. I'm making it up as I go. I've got the skeleton, it's the fillers I need._

_Okay, I can't think of a name for Hermione's animagus form. I'll use Sage unless I get a better one from you guys, but I'm stuck. Help!_

_I'm going to be writing this along with my other fic now. It's a Snape/Hermione one. Updates may be slower._

_**Firestormpwr**- Yea, I did post "DH spoilers" it in the summary of the story. I'm sorry if I ruined anything for you! I hate it when people do it to me. I just want to rip their faces off. Full moon is ALL Moony and wolf-Hermione. Yay!!_

_**Sampdoria**- I thought it was a cute, semi-cliffy. Heehee_

_**Dogluv101**- lol ty for the enthusiasm! I hoped I made it good._

_**Lilia Black**- Thank you! Ummm…I want to read your story…but I can't read Spanish!! ._

_**Starlily**- Ahhh, I wasn't sure. I couldn't find my PoA to check because I do that when I write generally. Thank you, though. Protean sounded familiar…oh well _

_**Susanne Claire**- why, thank you._

_**Bluvly12**- Yea, the pea-brain!! Remus is always the altruistic one and never lets anyone get close to him because he'll "ruin" their life. Pfft_

_**Nynaeve80**- Thank you!!_

_**Monnbeam- **Well, it IS kinda hard to write when you're as busy as I am…:P_

_**Riggles-** I'm like what…and then I saw you commented of Chapter 1. Yea…it's kinda morbid and angsty at first. It'll get sad and happy again, don't worry. I may change it to angst instead of Drama._

* * *

**Complications **

The day that followed was absolutely amazing for Hermione and Remus. Having finally come out to each other, there were no more awkward periods. Mitsy was ecstatic, most likely because Remus had finally allowed himself to do something about his desires. They had breakfast downstairs with Mitsy and then they spent the remainder of the day in Remus's library.

Hermione fell in love with it at once. She squealed in excitement. Hermione felt…at home. It was a miniature of the Hogwarts library. It was magically expanded, so that Remus's collection of books would fit into one room. Even in the large room, it was fit to burst with bookshelves. In one corner, two armchairs sat on either side of a coffee table. A regular table, similar to those in the Hogwarts library, was next to the chairs and completely covered with books and pieces of written on parchment. It had hard wooden backed chairs. They were also similar to those of Hogwarts.

"Did you model it to be like the Hogwarts library?" Asked Hermione breathlessly.

Remus laughed. "Yes, it was my favorite place in the world, it seemed fitting my home would bear resemblance."

"Where did you get all these books?"

"Oh, some are mine, a lot are Sirius's, and most are hand me downs from my family. I've bought myself books mainly second hand. They're cheaper that way and generally more useful."

"Me too. My library has annual book sales and I buy all my muggle books there. They're about 25 cents each as opposed to 20 dollars." She could talk about muggle money with Remus, he knew all about it. He whistled.

"Good deal."

"Mhmmm…" she was shifting from foot to foot anxiously. Remus smiled inwardly. _She can't wait to get her hands on those books. I wonder what she'll think of my collection…_

"You can…go ahead you know." He said quietly. Hermione didn't need told twice. She almost ran to the shelves and started reading the spines, pulling them down frantically. Remus laughed.

"They're not going anywhere Hermione! It's okay!" he chuckled. She looked sheepish.

"Sorry, it's just you have such a wonderful collection of Defense books. Even Flourish and Blotts doesn't have some of these. What I would've given for them a few months ago…" She fell silent. Remus came up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Me too." She looked up. "I got these books just after I bought the house. They belonged to an eccentric uncle of mine. He was obsessed with Dark Magic and Defense. He was constantly trying to figure out which was stronger…Light or Dark. I guess the end of the war answered that question for him and he figured he didn't have any other reason to live, so he died in his sleep. I was his closest relative, so I inherited them."

"Remus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Where's your family?" She wondered if she was breaching the personal barrier, for Remus became silent for a long time.

"Remus?" Hermione asked tentatively.

He didn't answer and eventually just walked away to sit in one of the armchairs. Hermione, hurt, followed him with her arms full of books and dumped them onto the table. She crawled into Remus's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close to him and pressed his face into her, enjoying her comforting scent.

"Remus? I'm sorry I upset you…" Hermione began.

"I wasn't upset, Hermione; I was just thinking…I don't know if I have any other living relatives now. My parents died shortly after I left Hogwarts, killed by Death Eaters and I was never really close to any one else in my family. They didn't like that I was a werewolf. I received all of their heirlooms by default, because no one else is left to take them." Hermione hugged him in sympathy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"It's alright. Come, let's read." He levitated a book from the pile Hermione had settled on the table, and set it on her lap, so they could both read it at the same time. It was a book on defensive charms. Hermione shifted to cuddle closer and be in a more comfortable position. They soon discovered they read about the same pace. Remus simply turned the page right when Hermione finished it. It fascinated them both. They read that book for hours and when they finished it, they were laughing

Remus, bold as brass, tentatively brushed his hand lightly on Hermione's side. She giggled and shied away. _AHA! So…she's ticklish…_he smile mischievously and started tickling Hermione, who was completely helpless.

She shrieked with laughter and threw the book off of their laps in an effort to get free. Remus was merciless and held her with one hand and tickled with the other. Hermione squealed and finally fell out of the chair. Remus hastily looked over to see if she was all right and got hit full in the face with a transfigured book. The book it seems, had grown an enormous tongue and was proceeding to lick Remus all over in a dog like way. Remus had no idea how to retaliate or fight against the slobbering book. He could hear Hermione laughing. He was on his hands and knees now. He pulled out his wand and muttered a _finite incantatem._ The book then fell with a huge thud on top of his head. He groaned and fell to the floor.

Hermione stopped laughing at once and came to check on him, worried. She transformed into her wolf and walked over to Remus. She nudged him with her nose and he rolled over onto his back. He was looking at her with an amused and slightly pined expression.

"That book was HEAVY." He said. She whimpered. "What one was it?" He picked up the enormous, soggy book: _Dark Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them. _He grimaced. "How appropriate." He tossed the book aside and rubbed his head. Hermione whimpered and anxiously nudged his head with her own. "It's okay 'Mione." He scratched her behind the ears. Her tail began to wag and she licked his face. Remus spluttered, "Noooo, no more tongues!" and laughed. Hermione emitted a bark of laughter and laid down on the floor of the library with him, setting her head on his chest, tail wagging. He petted her head and scratched her behind the ears. "'Mione?" She flumped her tail on the floor in response. "I'm really tired now." She thumped her tail even harder on the floor, smiling a wolf smile and he laughed. "You wore me out." They stayed that way for a while, wolf and werewolf on the floor of the library. Remus sighed happily and stroked Hermione's head.

"Hermione, I was thinking…" she turned back into herself, her head still on his chest, saying nothing, but gazed at him expectedly. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Well…I thought maybe…in celebration of…admitting things, we could go out to dinner…?" he left it hanging. Hermione sat up immediately, and clapped her hands, squealing in delight.

"I'd love to!!" She stood up and held out a hand to help him up. He took it and she pulled him to his feet. "Where would we go?" she asked while he reached his arms up high, stretching.

"Oh, I don't know…a muggle restaurant, I guess. I don't think it's a good idea to go into the wizarding world. Bad things are happening at the ministry and I wish to not be found."

"That's fine with me!" She didn't ask him to elaborate further on what was happening at the ministry, because his tone became dark. "How nice of a restaurant?"

He blinked. "Why's…it matter?" he asked confused.

"So I know how nice I need to dress up, silly wolf!"

"Oh yea, dressing up…" he was beginning to realize the implications of his suggestion now. _Do I have anything nice to wear?_ "I'd guess not very nice, but not real casual."

"Alright!!" Hermione took out her wand and waved it. The books they had toppled over in their war became neat and organized on the table. Hermione was positively quivering with excitement. She stopped after a thought. "But what about Mitsy?"

Remus put his hand on his chin, stroking on non-existent beard. "Mitsy can come with us."

"A house elf in a restaurant with muggles? Yea…That will work. That won't draw attention at all." Hermione laughed.

"Oh…yea…" Remus looked berated of having thought of that. "Well…Mitsy can go visit Dobby tonight. She's been asking me too and I've agreed, but she still thinks I need her, so she stays." He grinned.

"She loves you a lot." Said Hermione.

"I know. Go along and get changed. We'll try to leave here shortly. It's 5:30. Let's aim for 6."

"Only half an hour!!" shrieked Hermione, and she ran out the room so fast Remus didn't even have time to open his mouth and say he could give her more time. He shrugged and left to get ready for his…date. _Ha, a date. _He stopped dead.

_I told Hermione's dad I didn't think of her that way…ohhh boy…What am I going to say to him now? I'll extend my hand and say…yes I'm a 39 year old, poor werewolf. May I marry your 17 year old, beautiful, intelligent daughter? Yea he'd agree with that…_he composed himself and walked across the hallway to his room, thinking. He heard frantic banging and shuffling coming from Hermione's room. He was incredulous. What could take so long? _Maybe I'll see if she needs help…_He knocked on her door.

"Hermione, do you-" The door flew inward and Hermione was staring at him wide-eyed, wearing only a cami and a slip.

"WHAT!?" she practically screamed. Remus flushed pink at her attire.

"Do you…uhh…need…any…" Moony was waking up. Hermione should NOT be this unclothed in front of him. He choked out "Help?"

"No, no Mitsy is helping me!" she said hurriedly. "Go!!" and she closed the door in his face. Remus was flabbergasted but glad she removed her person from his sight. He'd thought he'd take a cold shower to calm himself down…

The cold shower didn't work very well, but at least he could hide it in his suit pants. Remus dried himself off slowly and pulled on some boxers and some black suit pants. He picked out a white dress shirt and started buttoning it up. His mind was still elsewhere. He couldn't take his thoughts off Hermione. The thought he had earlier came back to him. _Do I want to marry her? _Of course you do said another voice in his mind, that way she's all yours. _Then it's official, and she can't back out._ So? She seems happy enough. It's not like you haven't known each other for a while either.

He finished and realized he buttoned it wrong. It was one button off at the top. He growled and set about fixing it. He pulled on his shoes and sat down on his chair. He still had 10 minutes. He'd take a break and think for a while

* * *

While Remus was getting ready in a calm, collective way, Hermione was frantic. Normally she didn't care about her appearance that much, but she really wanted to impress Remus. As soon as she got into her room, she began throwing her trunk apart looking for her dress robes. She had them almost all the way on before she realized she was going out to a Muggle restaurant. _SHITE! _She thought and began removing the dress. _Do I even HAVE any muggle dress clothes?! At home…wait I have one dress that I keep for emergencies, where did I put it? _She then proceeded to tear the room apart, looking for her blue summer dress. Realizing she needed help, she called for Mitsy. She popped into view.

"Needs something, Miss?" She was smiling in a "I know what you are up to" superior way.

"Can you help me?" Hermione asked frantically. "I need to find this dress and I need to do my hair and ohhh I have no time and I-!" she was babbling.

"Calm downs, Miss!" said Mitsy loudly. Hermione shut up. "Sit!" Mitsy ordered. Hermione sat on the bed, mollified. "Nows," started Mitsy. "Whys don't you just summons it?" Hermione's mouth fell open and then closed. _Of course, I'm so stupid. _Blushing, she said "_Accio dress"_ and it flew from the bottom on her trunk into her open hands. She sighed in relief. She also summoned her matching necklace and earrings to go with it. "Theres." Said Mitsy approvingly. "Nows, put it on."

Mitsy helped Hermione into the dress and tied it at the back of her neck. She then had Hermione sit down and summoned her make-up supply. A little pink case with a pink heart on the front that said Barbie appeared. Mitsy opened it and took out some brushes and compacts.

"You have make up?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I don't even own makeup. I wear a little foundation and that's all." Mitsy giggled and beckoned Hermione to sit on the floor so she could reach her face. She began applying it in a professional manner. "I goes outs on dates too, Miss. I feel a female needs to feel pretty to be pretty. Adding a little of this or thats can make a world of difference to your confidence."

"You go on dates? When?" Hermione was genuinely interested.

"Oh, I went out with Dobby for a while. We decided we liked each other as friends better. I don't like going outs much. I'd rather be here and cook for Remus. I like works better." Hermione was glad she outgrew S.P.E.W. _I think I did it because I was going through my adolescent "I have to change the world" phase. I realize that they really are happier working, as long as they like the people they are working for._

"Do you ever want a family, Mitsy?" Mitsy was working on her hair now. She had conjured a small stool behind Hermione and was standing on it to better reach her hair. She was extremely competent and fast. She began to pin up Hermione's curls. _She'd make a fortune as a hairdresser. She could own a salon all by herself._

"Maybe someday. Mitsy wants to help Remus with his family before she has her own." _Awww…_

"How are you so good at this Mitsy? Did someone teach you?"

"Oh yes, Miss. My mother was the honorary maid for the Queen of the Elves. She did her hair and makeup and was her attendant for many, many years. She taught me when I was little."

"Wow…you were important in the elf kingdom, then?" Hermione was amazed.

"Nahs, I was little and it was a long time ago. I'll tell yous about it later! You is finished!" She jumped down off of her stool at looked at Hermione. She beamed, and her eyes started to water. "Yous look beautiful, Miss!"

Hermione sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her jaw dropped. She was unrecognizable. Mitsy had applied elegant, subtle blue touches to her face: blue eye shadow, with a little glitter around her eyes, and slightly rosy cheeks. Her curly, untamable hair was pulled up into an elegant messy bun at the back of her head. She had left some curls to fall around her face and neck. She felt like a princess. She certainly didn't feel like the malnourished, sad girl she had felt like last night and the past month. She was in awe. 'It's amazing, Mitsy! You're incredible!" She scooped the elf up in her arms and kissed her on the cheek. Embarrassed, the elf blushed. Hermione put her down and Mitsy was grinning as widely as she had ever seen her.

"Yous was pretty to begin with." She said shyly "I just accented your best features."

"I wasn't pretty. I was skinny and malnourished."

"That hardly masked your beauty." She waved her hand and Hermione felt magic wash over her. "That'll keep you from being mussed." She waved her hand again and the necklace Hermione had picked out floated to her neck. The clasp undid itself and clasped itself behind her neck, falling neatly into place. Hermione smiled.

"That's a pretty necklace, Miss. Where'd you get it?" The necklace was made of blue stones strung together that shimmered when she moved. A large, silver crescent moon charm hung at the end of it. Hermione looked at in surprise for a second, and then smiled.

"It was a combined Christmas present from Harry and Ron two years ago. The charm on the end of it changes to suit your outfit and reflects strong emotional feelings." She showed Mitsy the crescent moon on the end. Mitsy touched it lovingly.

"It has strong magic about it."

"Harry, Ron, and most of the Order layered defensive spells on it. I never took it off all of this past year. During Horcrux Hunting, it was a lightning bolt. After Harry's funeral…" she paused and cleared her mind. "After Harry's funeral I put it in a case at the bottom of my trunk as a tribute to him. This is the first time I've worn it since. I think he'll understand."

"That he will, Miss." There was a knock at the door and Hermione jumped. _Had it been half an hour already?_ "Go answer." Mitsy encouraged her. Hermione quickly put on her earrings. And walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

* * *

Remus looked at his watch. It was 5 til 6. There hadn't been any banging recently, so he decided it was safe. He checked his reflection in the mirror. All of his wrinkles seem to burst out of his face and ridicule him. He sighed. He conjured some flowers, white lilies, and left his room.

Outside of Hermione's door, he stopped. He was suddenly very, very nervous. He could hear Hermione and Mitsy talking quietly. He raised his hand to the door and knocked. The talking cease and he heard a little scrambling before the door was opened. Hermione peered out and beamed at him. Remus felt his heart swell uncontrollably as he gazed at Hermione. She was beyond beautiful, she was stunning.

And stunned Remus was…She had on a knee length, flowy summer dress. It had two straps that were pulled and tied behind her neck. It was blue, and it seemed to change colors when she moved slightly. She had pinned her hair up at the back of her hair, letting a few curly strands fall elegantly around her face. The makeup applied accented her beautiful brown eyes and long eyelashes. She looked far older than she was.

He was speechless. "I'mma…I…uhh…wow." Was all he could utter. She beamed at him. Moony wasn't even awakened. Remus was too awed by her beauty to think of anything like THAT.

"You look good, too." She giggled. And he did. He looked very elegant and handsome in his dress shirt and pants.

"Thank you. I…" he held up the lilies. "Have these for you."

"They're beautiful! Thank you." She took the lilies and conjured a vase for the on her desk. She took one out of the bouquet and handed it to Mitsy. Remus was confused but then he saw Mitsy wave her hand and the lily flew to Hermione's hair, where the stem weaved itself between her locks. It rested there.

He noticed that a necklace hung between the straps of her dress. It was made of blue beads and a silver crescent moon hung from the end of it. "That looks familiar." Remus said.

"Yes, you put a defensive spell on it I believe."

"Oh, yes." Remus recalled. "but…wasn't it a lightning bolt?"

"Yep." Said Hermione. Remus blinked "Okay! Let's go." Said Hermione breathlessly.

"Miss!" Mitsy interjected. She held up a pair of blue and black flats. Hermione blushed.

"Oh…yes, I should probably put those on." She struggled to put them on until Remus held out an arm to steady her. Utterly mortified, she murmured her thanks, and balanced herself with one hand on his forearm. Now they were ready.

"Okay, I looked up a place in the muggle phonebook. It's called The Blue Island."

"Sounds good. Am I going to do a sidelong apparition?"

"Yes." He held out his arm. Hermione wound hers in his arm and gripped tightly.

"Have fun!" squeaked Mitsy. "I'll be at Hogwarts with Dobby if you need me!"

And with a crack, she disappeared.

Remus looked down at Hermione, who gave his shoulder a squeeze. They disapparated.

They appeared in a muggle alleyway. It was dark and wasn't that friendly looking. Hermione's hand moved from Remus's arm to his hand and squeezed fearfully. He put his arm around her and pocketed his wand. "It's alright. It's the place closest to the restaurant I could find that wouldn't attract attention to apparition." He guided her out the nearest exit of the alleyway and down a couple of streets. When they first exited the alley, Hermione moved her hand back up to Remus's arm. They ran across the street at the crosswalk and entered The Blue Island. The restaurant was nice, clean, and more than adequate. It certainly wasn't 5 stars, and Hermione was glad it wasn't, she didn't want to put a damper on Remus's finances.

They approached the podium where the waiter waited to seat them. Remus told them they wanted a booth in the non-smoking section. He inclined his head, took two menus, and headed off. They followed him to a corner booth, and sat down. He handed them their menus and took their drink orders. Hermione ordered sweet tea, impressed they had it, and Remus ordered a coke and apple martini.

When the waiter had brought them their drinks, he left them to decide what to order.

Hermione could tell this wasn't the first time Remus had dealt with Muggles, or been to a muggle restaurant. He knew how to handle the waiters and looked inconspicuous.

"You really do know you're way around muggle restaurants." Stated Hermione.

"Yea, I used to go to pubs and bars all the time. I had to act the part."

"YOU used to go to pubs?" asked Hermione, amazed. He seemed so reserved. Remus laughed.

"Yes, Sirius and James always used to convince me to go out with them when I stayed at James's place with them. They were quite the ladies' men in their times I tell you. They often picked up muggle girls and took 'em home for the night. Sirius was going steady with one for a while. They were going to get married. When he got sent to Azkaban, they had to modify her memory." He clucked sadly. "She was very nice, kind and funny. Her name was…Kristine, I think. Anyways, after James died and Sirius was in Azkaban, I went at least once a month. It was my escape time. I even met a couple of muggle girls from time to time." Remus put his menu down thoughtfully. "There was one I actually dated for about a year. She left me when she realized what I was, a wizard and a werewolf." He sighed and picked up the menu.

Hermione was flabbergasted: Sirius wanting to marry a muggle girl? Remus dating Muggles? _Well…he'd be the most likely to do it out of most of the adults I know. He doesn't care about all that pure blood nonsense._

"What was her name?" Hermione asked.

"Emily."

Hermione nodded and looked at her menu. She decided to have the chicken Alfredo; she loved pasta. By this time the waiter came back with his notepad. Remus ordered a steak with mashed potatoes and Hermione ordered her Alfredo. He nodded, and left.

She pulled out her wand inconspicuously and muttered _muffliato._ The restaurant wasn't that crowded, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Does it being nearer to the full moon affect your appetite?" asked Hermione. She figured she could talk with this about Remus.

He looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, it does. I crave meat a lot more yes, but I like meat anyways." He grinned. "It's mainly the amounts I eat. I'd rather eat a lot once a day than have my 3 meals. Mitsy always makes three meals so that's what I eat."

"That makes sense. Wolves eat as much as they can when they can, because food is scarce sometimes, but they don't eat all the time."

"Yea." He sipped his martini.

"Are those good?" Hermione asked. "I see adults drinking alcohol all the time, but I don't know what they see in it."

"It's an acquired taste. I like it once in a while. It's overwhelming my senses a little bit now, but it'll dull them soon enough. Want to try?" he offered the glass to her.

She took in tentatively and sipped a little. It made her nose fell like it was on fire. She made a face and Remus laughed. "Blech, no thank you." She handed it back to them and gulped some of her tea.

They talked for a while about school subjects as well. Hermione was monetarily terrified, because she hadn't done any of her homework yet. She was cheered up immensely when Remus said he'd help her. When they exhausted that subject, and the food had arrived, Remus began telling her stories about the Marauders. Hermione was enjoying herself immensely and many times they caused people around them to stare blatantly at them when they laughed too loud. The Muffliato Spell could only contain so much noise.

Even after they had finished eating, they stayed at the restaurant for hours sharing stories. Remus would tell of the Marauders and in exchange, Hermione would tell some of the adventures she, Ron, and Harry had partaken in. She was just finishing the story of the first year incident with the troll.

"And then." Hermione was saying "I told Professor McGonagall that I rushed up to fight the troll on my own and the Harry and Ron had saved me. You should have seen the looks on the boys' faces!" she giggled. "Their mouths were touching the floor. If McGonagall had seen them, she would've known I was lying immediately." Remus was impressed.

"You lied to McGonagall? Wow, I'm impressed."

"Yes, I was quite amazed too. After that, we were fast friends forever. I helped them with their homework and they gave me friendship in return. I loved it."

"Yes…like the time when I met James and Sirius-"

"Excuse me." It was the waiter. "I'm sorry to have to interrupt you, but we're closing now."

"Goodness, what time is it? Hermione asked, quite surprised. It seemed like no time had past at all.

"It's 2 in the morning."

"Wow…" Hermione giggled. "Okay, thank you."

Hermione was sad it was over. She'd had a great time. She was in bliss all the way back to Remus's house. They were on top of the stairs before Hermione came to again. Remus had stopped her off by her door. He looked down at her.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." He said.

"Me too. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." She was feeling warm in anticipation.

"Me either." Hermione was gazing into those beautiful gray eyes. They were mesmerizing. She looked down modestly. "Have pleasant dreams." She said.

"Hermione…" She felt a hand on the bottom of her chin tilt her head upward, and her mouth came in contact with sweet softness. She positively burst with love. She slowly wrapped her arms about is neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He wrapped his own arms around her waist, and then his hands were exploring her body slowly, lovingly. She was quivering with desire. Her hands began to roam as well she pulled them from around his neck and down his chest. Hermione was in bliss. It felt wonderful. She fumbled for the doorknob to her room.

"No…" he broke off. Brown and gray eyes met. Hermione's body felt empty and unfulfilled.

"Why not?" asked Hermione quietly.

"It's too close to the full moon…I…I wouldn't be myself…I don't want to hurt you." He said quietly. He stroked the side of her face gently. "I want to make sure I'd be able to control myself…I want it to be special…but Moony is insatiable…" he broke off, ashamed.

"Moony is the one with yellow eyes?" Remus nodded.

"Okay, I understand. But…can I stay with you tonight then?" Remus was so filled with love he felt his eyes water. She reached up and kissed his cheek, then went into her room. Remus went into his room and changed into his boxers, trying to clam himself down. Their kiss had felt so meaningful; it had beaten the wolf back. It was a human reaction now, but he was afraid it wouldn't remain that way. Moony could merge at any time. _The one with yellow eyes, _I feel something change within me, and I guess that's the outward appearance. He got into bed. He fell asleep immediately.

Hermione had changed into her night shorts and a cami. She walked across the hall to Remus's room. She opened the door a crack and peered in.

Remus was asleep in his bed already, his body rising and falling with his breath. She crept quietly in and closed the door softly. She lifted the covers of Remus's bed and climbed in next to him. He awoke with surprise and then pleasure. He caught her eye and smiled warmly. He scooted back a little to allow her room. She snuggled into his chest, discovering that he only slept in his boxers. His body next to her's was warm and comforting. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. HE couldn't let Moony have her, but he could have her partly now

* * *

They slept until lunch. Neither had wanted to leave the other's arms. But they had to face the day eventually and they got up. Hermione admired Remus. He had the toned chest of one who was healthy, but didn't work out. She liked it. He even had a little morning face stubble. There had been a little awkwardness at seeing each other so unclothed but it passed and Hermione went to her room to change. Mitsy was still visiting Dobby, so Remus made lunch that day. There was some lunchmeat in the refrigerator, so he made them deli sandwiches that very, very good. They had the perfect amount of meat, cheese and other things he had added. Hermione complimented him.

"It's not much, but I wouldn't starve if I didn't have Mitsy looking after me." He chuckled. They spent the rest of the day helping Hermione do her homework. She started with Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were getting a new teacher that year. She had assigned everyone a list of jinxes and counter jinxes to memorize and know before term started. It was evening and they had almost mastered 4 jinxes. The one they were working on now, cement legs, was eluding Hermione for some reason. They were practicing when Mitsy came home. She checked in on them and told them she was making dinner in 20 minutes. They thanked her and continued.

They had practiced for about another ten minutes when a loud crack interrupted them. Mitsy was standing on the Hermione's bed looking frantic, her fluffy pink tiara in her hands.

"Remus! Someone in the fire!! They wants you! Quicks!" Remus and Hermione looked at each other fearfully.

"You're connected to the floo network?" asked Hermione incredulously. She thought Remus wouldn't allow himself to be found that easily, especially if the new Anti-werewolf legislation was as bad as he said it was a few days ago. Floo could easily be penetrated.

Remus frowned "It's a renegade network. The Order set it up as an emergency contact source-"

"REMUS!!!" Mitsy was positively shaking now. She ran up and grabbed Remus's hand, drawing him to the door with all her might.

"Hermione, transform! I don't want people knowing you are here! Be…a…a…pet!" Remus demanded. She complied and padded quickly after him and Mitsy. When they reached the living room, she saw McGonagall's head in the fire. She looked grim.

"Minerva!" Remus knelt in front of the fire. Hermione laid on the ground next to him, looking at the fire intently, sniffing, pretending to be an animal. "No!" Remus told her sharply, and she backed off, pretending to be cajoled. "What's happening?"

She sighed. "Bad news, Remus. The Darks Creatures Control bill passed." Remus almost hissed. Hermione stared at him. Moony was present. She could see him stir behind Remus's eyes. Remus looked furious and outraged.

"They didn't!" he growled.

"I'm afraid they did. They also passed a stricter code on magical creatures. The goblins are in an uproar. The Wizengamot were frightened into it by Umbridge and Fudge. _**(Oh yea, I never liked Scrimgeour, so he's not Minister of Magic, Fudge still is. Fudge was an ass too, but at least he was trying to do the right thing.)**_ They're creating a census of all known werewolves, half-giants, goblins, house elves, and the like. They'll be expected to come register. They'll take you in by force if you don't come willingly. I expect you'll be receiving an owl soon. Don't register, Remus! And keep Mitsy safe, they're going to take all free elves and place them as slaves in Minstry members' homes. Stay, hidden. The Order will try to figure something out. They don't know your location, I presume. But for Goodness sakes, be careful!"

"They won't ever find me. I'm hidden well enough. Have they instigated the questioning of Ron and Hermione again?" Hermione, who had laid a paw on Remus's knee to calm him down, pricked up her ears attentively. She hadn't heard about this! Remus laid a hand on her hand and scratched her ears.

"I don't know. They might." She paused "Ron should be safe, he may be a blood traitor, but he is pure-blood after all, but Hermione…I don't know. They're working on an anti-muggle born decree as well. She may not be safe for much longer." Remus instinctively clenched the back of Hermione's neck so hard that she yelped in pain. Minerva looked questioningly at her when Remus cooed her and apologized. To Minerva's raised eyebrows, he explained. "I found her hurt at my place, I healed her and she decided to stay." Minerva nodded. "Just be warned. We'll keep in touch. I don't know what the Umbridge is thinking she'll accomplish." She disappeared with a pop and the fire in the fireplace died. Hermione transformed back into her normal self and hugged Remus tightly.

"Oh, Remus! Why are they doing this?! Do they think they're really going to help prevent another Voldemort by ridding the world of innocent people and creatures? They're becoming the thing they're so stupidly trying to prevent!" She let him go and leaned back, taking his face in her hands. She drew his gaze to her's and held it. Remus was so enraged he was shaking. His eyes were a blazing feral yellow and his lips were curled in a snarl. She was lost at what to do. He stood up abruptly and shoved her out of the way. He almost ran to the door and threw it open so viciously that it tore off its hinges. Then he was gone, out of sight. Hermione rushed to the door and looked out; Remus was gone. Hermione felt tears coming, and let herself fall into a sitting position on the step to the front door. Mitsy came up to her and placed a tiny hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"He's angry Miss. He does this whenevers something bad happens. He can'ts control it."

"I've never seen him so angry!" Hermione said faintly. "He's always been so calm and collected."

"He has to be strong in fronts of others. It's close to the full moon and it's even harder for him to control Moony. Yes, I know about his dual nature." Said Mitsy to Hermione's questioning look. "He'll come backs in a while, just as he always has. He just gets away so he may rage when he can't hurts anything. Do not worry. Mitsy was worried frantic first time he did it. Remus told Mitsy that she should stay and wait for him to come back when he does that. So I is."

"He'll be alright?"

"Oh yes. It'll be okays. You'll see. He has you to come back to now." Hermione looked up sharply and Mitsy smiled widely. "Mitsy knows. Mitsy is happy for Remus and Miss. Remus has been sad for too long." The setting day was absolutely silent. The crickets weren't even chirping their usually merry tune. All were cowering in the midst of the enraged werewolf.

"When mister Mad Eye and Harry died, Remus was gone for almost a week each time. He came back malnourished and weak. Mitsy was frightened for him. He was glowing with pain."

"Mitsy?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Are you frightened about the new decree? You may have to go away and work. They may find you and take you away from us, and put you in a horrible place where you won't be able to do what you wish." Mitsy wiggled her ears in thought.

"Mitsy is afraid…but not too…afraid. Mitsy believes Remus and Miss will protect her. Even if she must go away, she'll have known Remus and if she's sad, she'll think of Remus and be happy. Mitsy will just be sad she won't get to help raise Remus's family, or have a family of her own." Hermione marveled at the love Mitsy had for Remus. Mitsy admitted to being afraid, but because of Remus, she'd be happy even in a miserable place. She felt an unconditional love for Remus that made her feel warm inside. But through that, she thought of what the law may mean to Remus. Hermione didn't even know what was going to happen to Remus if he was found and brought in. If it was that horrible…he may have to go into hiding for the rest of his life. _I'm not going to let the stupid Ministry do what it thinks is best. It's corrupt. It's unfair and evil. I need to do something about it._ Mitsy's squeaky voice broke through her thoughts.

"Mitsy thinks that you should go get him still, even though he will come back eventually, that way he won't be out all night." With that she turned and walked back into the house. Hermione wanted to go after him. She stood up and repaired the door. _His strength is amazing, how'd he do that?_ She transformed into her wolf and walked out into the night. She always was amazed at the wolf's senses. Night looked as clear as day, and it was almost impossible to sort out all the scents she could pick up with her brilliant nose. She sniffed the porch step and pick out her favorite smell, that of dryer sheets and earth. The smell was tinted though, she couldn't identify it. Wait…_Anger…and…fear…_her brain thought for her. Caught on his scent, she raced towards the woods in the direction of her loved one.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I gots to leave that hanging for ya! But it's longer than normal so...be happy!!_


	9. Full Moon

_A/N: Here it is, the awaited full moon! I'm so ridiculously tired. You guys better be happy I updated!!_

_I'll try to update this every Thursday, but school is starting in two weeks (gasp) and it may slow down. Or speed up…my classes are often so easy I can write in them AND do my schoolwork._

_No one gave me a name for Hermione's Animagus!! It'll just be Sage then._

_Okay, there's some…affections…(giggles) in this chapter, so if you don't like that…beware…_

_Thank you reviewers!!_

_Man...fan fiction is being weird with uploading today for some reason!!  
_

_**Firestormpwr**- Yea, I hate it when people ruin book endings for me. I'd never do that unless the person I was talking to actually ASKED._

_**Ginsensu**- Amen! I always wanted to tear off Umbridge's cardigan and shove it up her….yea…:D_

_**Bluvly12**- Yea it was longer…I'm going to try to make them longer before I update or by the end of this I'll have like…130 chapters or something. Lol_

_**Nynaeve80**- Thanks!_

_**Starlily**- Lol, I try…it takes much rewriting and rephrasing to make the transitions._

**HarryliketotallyROCKS**-_ Yea, I always liked Fudge, even in the 5th book for some reason._

_**Dogluv101**- Haha! Kristine just popped into my head. No particular reason. :P The ministry is evil!_

_**Skittles1493**- Yea, it's not THAT big though. It should only take a couple of chapters to wrap up. I needed to establish why Hermione does something in a little bit. (oooo foreshadowing)_

_**Lilia** **Black**- I know. Mitsy's the go between. Otherwise Hermione and Remus in the same house alone would be rather awkward…no matter how you make it. And yes…Hermione's dad…you'll see._

_**Susanne** **Claire**- Why, thank you. :-)_

* * *

**Full Moon **

Racing through unfamiliar woods at dusk was scary, even when she was a wolf. Crunching of leaves in the forest off the path or a flicker of motion out of the corner of her eye would make her stop fearfully. Wolves hunted in packs, and she had none. The thought of Remus made her keep going. After about fifteen minutes of tracking and running, she came upon a clearing. There were log pieces all over the place, the ground was tore up, with scratches all over the trees. Some of the trees looked burned as well. Remus was in the middle on the zone of destruction on his knees, his face in his hands, shaking. Hermione was amazed at the destruction he could cause as a human. Her heart melted for him.

She didn't know if he was dangerous or not. She took a few steps forward and barked. He looked up and saw her, eyes opened wide in surprise and jumped up, wand in hand. His eyes were yellow and blazing, a feral snarl on his lips. She was frightened, but she still trotted fearlessly up to him. His eyes were still wide, yellow, and fearful by the time she reached him. She licked the hand that held his wand and she saw him relax. Eyes became gray and he collapsed on the ground. He was shaking. Hermione became herself again and held him. He clung desperately to her. Hermione rocked him and made cooing noises. Remus spoke.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I…I…lost control. I had to get away." He came out of her embrace, and sat cross-legged in front of her. "It's frightening…I can't tell…who's who and what's what. It's like my mind is shut off." Hermione conjured a blanket under them and one that wrapped itself magically around Remus. "It's like the full moon. I can remember vaguely what happens." She said nothing. She did not know what to say. Remus saw her discomfort and opened his arms to her. She looked at him, and came into his lap. Remus wrapped the blanket around both of them and cuddled her. She felt safe with him, even though a few minutes ago he had been in a raging temper. _It wasn't him though…_she thought.

"You scared me." Hermione said quietly. She felt his arms tighten around her.

"I know…I'm…so sorry. I'm so ashamed." He hung his head. Hermione clasped her hands over his under the blanket.

"Remus…what….what is this new law they've come out with?" she felt his hands grip tighter. He took a large intake of breath.

"The ministry…has become obsessed with making the world "safe" so that nothing like Voldemort can ever endanger us again. They seem to think that if they remove the world of non-wizards, that it will be safe forever. Muggles won't be safe for much longer. Magical creatures…goblins, house elves, dragons…werewolves…it's not safe anymore. Not all of the Death Eaters died with Voldemort, either. Lucius Malfoy is still at large. Draco is on our side now, but his parents aren't. Many others are uniting under him, and they've got powerful influence over the ministry. Their grand leader, for some reason is Dolores Umbridge." Hermione hissed. Remus kissed the top of her head to quiet her. "She's no Death Eater, calm yourself."

"Umbridge is convinced of eventually ridding the world of Muggles, Muggle-borns and all magical creatures. Her Anti-Werewolf legislation…" he paused because his voice had turned into a growl. "Her anti-werewolf legislation was strict before…it had prevented me from getting a job, but this…" He shook his head and paused.

"This is forbidding almost everything. They'll want me to come into the ministry to register. Then they'll put Tracking Spells on me so they can watch me all the time. They'll forbid me from moving, from working anyplace they don't approve of and from having a family. The same will go for the vampires. If I don't go register, they'll consider me a criminal and take me in by force."

"That's horrible!" Hermione was outraged. That filthy old bitch! How could she do this to people simply because they were different from her! This was not the answer! And Death Eaters in the world still…there may well be another Voldemort coming. Maybe Trelawney was wrong. Maybe it wouldn't be the end of all evil times. It certainly didn't seem that way. Remus couldn't have a family…

"What…what about the house elves and goblins?" Hermione asked quietly.

"We don't know. The house elves are going to be put into slavery, even if they have been freed. They might be safe, because wizards like having servants, but their happiness will be greatly restricted. They're going to breed them like dogs if they want more. It'll be all about pedigree, not love. The goblins, giants, centaurs, and dragons…they're looking to exterminate them." Remus said bitterly.

"But they can't! People wouldn't allow-"

"They are. Umbridge and her pure-blood cronies are completely brainwashing the population. Magic may even be involved. The Order is vastly diminished and people don't want another war. They'll do whatever it takes to stay safe. They're going to get rid of anything they might be a threat. Some things might be safe. The unicorns, for example."

"But we need dragons and different creatures for ingredients in spells and things, how can they think we'll be able to function without them?"

"They don't care. If they won't exterminate some creatures, they'll so thoroughly control them, they'd wish they were dead. The ministry is obsessed with the illusion of being safe."

"Staying safe at the cost of freedom!? I'd rather die!" Hermione said vehemently. They'd never cage her, never! They'd never cage Remus either; not while she drew breath. So if the ignorant Ministry was going to tell her how to live, fat chance.

"What about the Muggle-borns?" asked Hermione suddenly.

"They'll be treated the same as werewolves and vampires. They'll have to register and be banned from breeding. They're voting on a bill tomorrow." He squeezed her tightly. They weren't going to take his Hermione away from him.

They were both silent for a long time. Hermione didn't know what to think. The world wasn't any better than when Voldemort was around. They were going to be pressed into slavery. Limited freedoms…all because the Ministry would rather take that course than something easier. They'd have to fight it somehow.

She was scared. _Oh Harry, it looks as if your sacrifice meant nothing!! The ministry is making it hard on everyone!! I wish you were here, you'd help us stop them…_

"We should be heading back…" said Remus reluctantly. Hermione could tell he didn't want to leave this place any more than she did. Going back would be facing the real world, even in their hideaway at Remus's house.

"I don't want to go back, yet." Hermione said. She was so tired though…And it was nice here, warm, and safe as far as she could tell. Remus's zone of destruction gave off an aura that would keep the other animals at bay. Hermione was resilient to it. Remus seemed resigned to that and he lay down on the blanket, taking Hermione with him. She snuggled up into him, his arm around her, pulling her close. Remus kissed her neck, and her hair in comfort. Her hair smelt so good. Hermione felt Remus say a word, and felt his other arm move, but she couldn't ask what he did, for she had fallen asleep.

Brightness woke Hermione. The sun was shining through the canopy onto her face. She groaned and turned over so that she was facing away from it. Remus was still asleep, and taking the opportunity, she studied his face. She was amazed at how relaxed and peaceful he looked. There was no concentration wrinkle line between his eyebrows, no world weary expression. He looked vulnerable. The wrinkles in his face did not make him look undesirable, they made him look distinguished, wise, and good natured. It was amazing. _He thinks he's old_ Hermione laughed to herself; _Dumbledore was old: he was 150! You've got a long way to go yet._

She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek, feeling so in love. He seemed to be in the REM cycle of sleep, for his yes were fluttering and moving under their lids. She ran her fingers through his hair, and in his sleep he slightly moved his head into her hand, as a dog might if it wanted to be petted more. She giggled and his eyes opened. He looked up and saw Hermione above him, stroking him. He smiled sleepily and stretched. He looked back up at her, their eyes exploring one another's faces.

Remus was glowing. Hermione then knelt down so her face was next to them and smiled. Her hand wound around his head, so that her head was above his, eyes radiating love. She leaned forward a little and kissed Remus. It was the first time she initiated a kiss and Remus felt his heart swell in his chest. Her lips were so soft. She brought her lips away after a moment and Moony growled in his mind, but was then pleased when she proceeded to lightly kiss his face. She kissed his cheeks, forehead, nose, with tender, gentle, swift kisses that made the world very, very warm. He moved to put his arms around her and pull her to him, but she pulled back.

She was smiling at him mischievously and Moony growled from her sudden departure. She stroked his forehead again, saying. "Your eyes are yellow, you naughty wolf." Moony wasn't in total control. He was sharing with Remus what they both wanted. She sat up and looked around, then she giggled. She looked seductively at Remus that set his blood on fire. "You know, I've read that they do that, but actually realizing they have that reaction is fascinating." She grinned wickedly at him. Remus was wondering what on earth she was talking about. _Oh my god! _He suddenly thought and bolted upright. She had noticed that Remus liked her kisses, a LOT. He sat crossed legged and put this hands in his lap, his face bright red with mortification. Hermione laughed at loud at that, rolling over on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"It's not funny." Said Remus sullenly. Hermione laughed even harder at that. "It's not!! You shouldn't even be knowing about that sort of stuff, at your age!" Hermione was too far gone in laughing to be offended. She did stop a little and sat up, wide smile on her face.

"And how would YOU know, Mr. Wolf?" She suddenly grinned. Remus felt horrified.

"You DIDN'T!" She simply smiled more. "With who, Ron?" Hermione laughed at that.

"I haven't, I just wanted to see what you would say. Nah, when I was about thirteen I took one of the books in my parent's bedroom down to read, because I was bored. Wow, what those people did made me quite warm…" Remus was aghast. _Hermione reading naughty books? No way!_ She must have read his expression because she said. "I read a few of them after that, after I researched the matter. That's when I found all the…" she paused looking for the word. "_educational_ books." She was grinning ear to ear now. "I know all about that stuff, and I have for a while."

"Oh. You didn't get the talk…?" he left it hanging.

"Well, my parents started to but I think I saved them great embarrassment when I told them I already knew about it. They were a little shocked when I told them, and little embarrassed when I showed them the book I had found. Dad looked immensely pleased that he didn't have to tell me."

"I bet." Said Remus. He suddenly smiled mischievously. He tackled Hermione to the ground and got on top of her. He began kissing her neck intesnely. "Did they do things like this?" He asked, laughing, while exploring her neck with his mouth and her body with his hands.

"Ack! You beast! Get off!" She laughed, but not really minding the touching. She was actually enjoying it. Remus complied however.

"So you know what that could do to a man," she nodded, grinning. "and why I objected to seeing you in that cami the other night."

"Oh…that bothered you?" she asked, absolutely perplexed.

"Not in the bothersome sense." He inclined his head downwards a little and the looked at the sky. Hermione giggled.

Remus had calmed down now, so he stood up. "You really are quite the sage aren't you?"

"What?" asked Hermione, also standing up and stretching.

"Oh, yes. I thought of a name for your Animagus form. It's Sage." He took off one of his shoes and began fishing something out of it. Hermione thought about it.

"I like it." She said. She transformed. Sage didn't look any different, but she felt different. It was indescribable. She felt…alive, powerful. Her senses were even sharper and she felt more in tune with nature. It was incredible. She felt like a part of a working machine. She wagged her tail.

"Different, huh?" asked Remus. She nodded her head. Remus was proceeding to put his shoe back on, standing on only one foot. _Huge mistake_ Sage thought. She tottered over to Remus and slightly nudged his leg. He fell on the ground, shoe flying through the air. Sage leaped and caught it, and landed around to face Remus, tail wagging furiously. Remus was all disheveled on the ground, the blankets and disentangled around him. Sage cocked her head and walked over to Remus tentatively. She nudged Remus with her head. He sprang upon hi shoe, grabbing it and tugging it fiercely. Sage growled in pleasure and proceeded to play tug of war with Remus. If dogs felt this happy when they played with their masters, no wonder they were so loyal. She was bursting with happiness.

Remus was laughing, tugging on the shoe. Sage eventually dragged him along the ground, as he hadn't gotten up yet. He finally let go. She ran around him with the shoe in her mouth as a trophy. When she got in front of him again, she put her rump in the air, spanking the ground with her forepaws, asking to play more. "No…you win!" He flopped onto his back, panting heavily. She held her head high and pranced up to Remus. She dropped the shoe on his chest, tongue rolling out of her mouth. She began to lick Remus's face all over until he finally shoved her away. She threw back her head and howled in triumph. Howling felt wonderful. It was like pouring her essence into the world to bask in. Remus laughed, and Sage became Hermione again sitting on her butt, her legs spread, breathing heavily with Remus.

While they both caught their breath, Remus remembered something. He bit his lip. Hermione noticed.

"What?" she asked.

"The full moon is tonight, remember?" he said. Hermione furrowed her brow, saying nothing. "I'm just saying that I'm still not sure if you-"

"Yes I should stay." Interrupted Hermione. "A werewolf is only dangerous to people, and I'm a wolf. There won't be any problems."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Hermione stretched, her arms raised high above her head.

"Let's go back." Said Remus. He stood up, brushed himself off, and held a hand out for Hermione. She grabbed it, but didn't let go when she stood up. Remus levitated the blankets and then they magically shook themselves out and folded themselves. They came to rest on his arm that wasn't occupied by Hermione. Then they began to make their way home.

It was in the early hours of the morning that they made their way back. The sky was a pretty pink and orange. The woods were much less intimidating in the daytime. She could see animals going about their usual business, chattering and cawing. It was a joy to walk through it with Remus.

When they reached the house, Hermione got to look at it fully for one of the first times in the daylight. It had no fence, and was much larger on the inside than it looked from the outside. Hermione assumed Remus magicked it. She could see a garden behind the house that she never noticed before. Something came flying out the front door and zoomed towards them. "Remus, Remus!!" Remus laughed and held out his arms. Mitsy flew into them, hugging all of Remus that her tiny body could contain. Remus closed his eyes and hugged her. Mitsy scrambled up to hug him around his head and his face was lost from view. It was cute to Hermione. She had never seen house elves really display affection. She smiled. She let go and let Remus carry her back into the house.

Mitsy must have foretold their coming because she had a breakfast laid out for them. They had not eaten dinner, so Hermione and Remus dug into the meal with vigor. Mitsy had told them that a letter had come for Remus from the Ministry. Remus gave one look at Mitsy.

"Could you bring it, Mitsy?" She nodded and hopped down off of her stool. The table was in complete silence. She came back 30 seconds later with an official look envelope. "I assume you know what to do with it?" Remus asked casually. Mitsy nodded. She crumpled up the envelope and threw it up in the air. When it reached its highest point it burst into flames. Mitsy ten hopped onto her stool at the table again like nothing had happened. The scene would have been funny if the contents weren't so serious.

"Now Mitsy, I think Dobby wants to go with you to your mothers. He should be arriving shortly. He knows the drill." And sure enough, a crack later, Dobby appeared. He was wearing one of the S.P.E.W. hats and boxer shorts still. His socks were the yellow ones that Harry had given to him that one Christmas. He squeaked when he saw Hermione.

"Miss Hermione! I didn't knows you were here!" he ran forward and hugged her around the knees. Hermione laughed and hugged him back.

"Hello, Dobby. It should stay that way too, no one can know I'm here. How have you been?" Dobby's ears drooped a little.

"Goods, Hermione. Dobby misses Harry Potter, but Mitsy has been a good friends to Dobby and Winky and Dobby get along well." He smiled at Mitsy.

"How is Winky?" asked Hermione.

"Oh she's much better, Miss. She's happy now. Dobby is looking after her."

"Okay." Said Remus. He smiled. "We'll see you in a couple of days Mitsy."

"What? You're going away?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Remus doesn't want me here when he transforms. I'll be back! Don't worry!" She hugged Hermione from across the table. Then she went and hugged Remus. "We'll see yous!" And Mitsy went, took Dobby's hand and they disapparated.

"I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her." Said Remus.

"You don't have to explain…I know." Hermione smiled. They finished breakfast and cleaned the dishes.

"Well, what do you say to taking a another stab at your homework?" Hermione brightened.

"Okay!"

They spent the rest of the day in Hermione's room, memorizing jinxes and counter-jinxes. They were having a good time of it and almost completed the list by dinnertime. Remus took Hermione downstairs, when it was seven o'clock. He turned her to face him, and took both of his hands in her own.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked seriously. She nodded. "We're going to walk for a little ways into the woods, near the clearing you found me in. One reason I picked this place was that it was very remote, far from any place really. I must change first." He went upstairs quickly and came back down. He wore a large shirt-type garmet that came to his knees.

"It's so I don't ruin my clothes…" explained Remus. Hermione nodded and held out her hand. Remus came and took it, and they left the house. They came upon the clearing 30 minutes later. Remus was starting to breathe heavily and shake. He whirled her around and took her face in his hands. Hermione was startled to see his eyes were flickering rapidly from yellow to gray.

"Now, Hermione listen because this is very important. You MUST not become human at any time. I am a real danger and." He stopped and gasped, his face contorted with pain. His breathing quickened. She put her hand out to him put he shoved it away. "I'm not myself. Back away!!" He threw her backwards and collapsed, his head in his hands. Hermione was frightened, but complied. She changed into Sage and backed away, watching. All her fur was standing on end. Sage was frightened. Something was going against her wolf nature.

It was sickening. It was very painful to turn into a werewolf. Remus was in agony. He felt the bones break and reform into newer shapes. Fur was sprouting from his follicles at an alarming rate, his nose elongated and grew whiskers. He howled in pain. He just had to wait for it to end. And then he knew no more.

Sage watched on with awe, disgust, and pity. It was just as bad as when she had seen it in her third year. Soon, she had to look away and close her mind to the horrible cries of pain. They soon stopped, and she looked back. A large, silver wolf stood where Remus had been. He was immense. Part of her wolf nature cringed at the thought of the werewolf, but the other part was pleased to see one of her kind, especially a male. She was bristling. He was ripping at the shirt that clung to his fur. He managed to get it off and then put his nose in the air. He howled. It was a mournful howl, but also full of life.

Moony was sniffed and caught her scent. He whirled around and stared at her. He leaped at her and then lowered his head and growled menacingly. Hermione had read a few things about dogs and knew what to do, she averted her eyes and laid on the ground in submission. The growl stopped. He sniffed her all over, then licked her face. A female…in his presence. He approved. Hermione stood up cautiously and peered at him.

He was a handsome wolf. He had a long, flowing gray coat and dazzling yellow eyes…the eyes Remus had when Moony was dominant. He nudged his head against her. She nudged back but he growled. He nudged her again and she almost fell over. _What on earth does he want me to do? _Then he nudged her more insistently. _OH! He wants to chase me. It's what wolves do to get mates…_She back away a few yards, Moony right behind her. He nudged again. She gave in and fled into the forest, Moony hot on her heels.

It was a game. She had to run and dodge his nips and leaps, and he had to catch her. They both soon had their tongues rolling out in wolf laughter, speeding through the forest. Sage ran around behind a tree, but Moony caught the trick and jumped on her. Wrestling, they fought for dominance. Moony's strength and size couldn't compete with Sage and he soon was on top of her, victorious. He growled to assert his dominance. She licked his cheek it compliance. That seemed to satisfy him and he let her up. They exchanged wolf kisses Moony moved around behind her. Knowing what he was going to do, and not liking it, she backed up. Moony growled. He grabbed her neck in his teeth to hold her still and tried to mount her. She growled and wrestled out of his reach, baring her teeth at him.

Sage expected to be put down, but Moony seemed okay with her hesitance. He sniffed her and suddenly pricked his ears. He took off suddenly.

Wondering what on earth was up, Sage followed. She soon felt it too. Moony had scented a rabbit. Adrenaline filling her body for the chase, she took off after moony and soon found the rabbit. They had a good time of chasing through the underbrush to get it, but eventually Moony was victorious. He managed to get a paw on top of it and savagely snapped its neck. Hermione would have been grossed out, but Sage was quite happy with the meal. Moony was happily tearing the bunny to shreds, enjoying the meal, but when Sage tried to have some, he growled. She growled back and took the bunny and ran away, spilling its entrails all over. Moony barked menacingly and took off after her. Sage was having so much fun.

Moony was enraged, a female stealing his dinner! He caught her by biting her savagely on the leg. She yipped in pain and fell. Moony growled as he passed her and took the bunny. Sage whined and licked her leg. It wasn't bleeding or broken, it just hurt. She looked off after Moony and whined again. He didn't turn around. Then she howled mournfully. He looked back this time. He came back slowly and deposited the rabbit in front of her. He licked her face in apology. Then they both heard something: A large rustling off to the side. Something…feral… Moony and Sage growled deeply. Moony positioned himself protectively over Sage, as a lioness might be over her cubs. He growled and barked a warning. Then all hell broke loose.

A bear burst out of the bushes ten feet from them, eyes blazing with foam dripping form its mouth. It stood on its hind legs and roared. Moony froze and Sage knew his instincts were conflicting: attack the threat to protect his mate or run away. Sage could do neither, with Moony on top of her. Moony made a split second decision. He attacked. Sage cursed him for his stupidity and then leaped to his aid. The bear caught Moony in mid leap and knocked him flying into the nearest tree. He hit it with a sickening thud against it and fell. Sage leapt for its throat. She seized hold, but couldn't get through all of the fur. The bear tried to turn its head to bite her, but her hold prevented that. The bear managed to rake her with its wildly flinging paws, she yelped in pain but held on. The bear then suddenly roared in pain.

Sage saw Moony clinging for dear life on one of its paws. The bear was howling in pain and trying to shake it off. Its thrashing ripped Sage from its throat and she landed on the ground heavily. Moony let the paw go and went for its eyes. The bear had enough. It threw of Moony, who went flying again and fell, but didn't get up. When it had disappeared, Sage got to her feet slowly. She felt a huge bruise coming on her left side from when he hit the ground. She limped over to Moony. He wasn't moving. She felt her heart fall and nudged him. He didn't move. _Oh my god…what do I do?! He said don't change…but I need to heal him! _Making a split second decision, she changed back quickly and put a sleep spell on him, just in case. She took out her wand and surveyed the damaged.

His forehead was bleeding badly. The claws must have scratched him. She guessed he had numerous bruises. She did the best she could to heal him, and did a fairly good job. She had learned to heal Horcrux hunting. She then healed herself, along with her foot. She lifted the sleep spell from him and transformed. She waited a few minutes by his side until he woke. He shook himself and immediately checked to see if Sage was alright. He sniffed her all over, licking. Satisfied, he sat down on his haunches. Sage licked his face and made her ay back to the clearing where Remus had transformed. She was very, very tired. Moony followed her, glancing around for danger.

When they reached the clearing, Sage laid down. She was exhausted. Moony seemed to agree with her. He lay down next to her and put his head on her shoulder. They fell asleep that way, waiting morning.

When dawn broke, Sage woke up. She bolted upright, which startled Remus into awakening. She sniffed him, and then realized her was naked about the same time he did. He blushed and covered himself with his hands. Sage, who had not seen anything, turned back into Hermione and hugged him fiercely. Remus, being naked, found this rather awkward.

"What? What happened last night?" he asked. Hermione transfigured a shirt that was similar to the one he wore out from a leaf.

"I'll tell you later…you must be exhausted." She was as well, but she didn't say that. He did look exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes and his body slumped. She stood up and then held out a hand for him. He took it and managed to get up, but staggered when he stood. Hermione swung one of his arms around his shoulders.

"Come, let's go back." She said

They way their way back, Hermione having to support Remus, who was still weak from the transformation. They managed to get inside the house and upstairs without any major problems.

"Do you need help dressing?" Hermione asked. He was still only clad in the large shirt that Hermione had transfigured for him.

"No, I'm fine…" She caught him as he started to fall. She let him down gently onto his bed and proceeded to find clothes for him. She rummaged in his dresser until she found boxers and handed them to him. He put them on when she politely turned away. He would be able to sleep in that shirt, so Hermione didn't get anything else for him. When she turned around, Remus was pulling the covers up. Hermione felt strangely motherly and helped him. When he was settled, he turned those beautiful gray eyes to her. There was love and appreciation filling those eyes. Hermione felt that love wash over her.

She sat in the chair next to his bed and softly stroked his hair. He closed his eyes.

"I love you, Hermione." And he fell asleep before he heard her reply. She smiled slightly, still stroking his hair. She hadn't felt this strongly protective before. The only similar time she could recall anything of this nature was when Ron was in the hospital wing after he was poisoned by Slughorn's mead. Harry had saved him with the bezeor, but it had scared Hermione to death and made her realize she had feelings for Ron.

She thought she should rest a while herself. She was so exhausted. She went to her room and set her alarm for 4 hours later. She climbed into bed, fully clothed, and fell asleep at once.

The alarm woke Hermione. Still tired, but refreshed, she decided she should make some lunch for Remus. It'd help revive him. Crookshanks hopped onto the bed and meowed.

"You haven't been fed in a while, have you?" Hermione asked him. He purred and rubbed his head against her thigh on the bed. She laughed, scooped him up, and went to check on Remus. She peeked in the door. Remus hadn't moved at all, and was still sleeping. She made her way down to the kitchen. Mitsy was still at Dobby's, so Hermione had to make do with her own cooking skills.

She set out a can of cat food for Crookshanks, who was so hungry he wasn't able to be picky, and took inventory of the kitchen. It was like her kitchen at home. She decided making soup and grilled cheese would be most beneficial. She got out a stove pot and can of Chunky Chicken Noodle. She set that going, opening the can with magic, and proceeded to find bread and cheese.

She was having an easy time of it, and managed to produce soup and several grilled cheese sandwiches for them to eat. She got two bottles of butterbeer from the fridge, and transfigured a plate into a breakfast tray. Carrying this upstairs, she felt proud of herself. She had whipped up a sleeping potion a couple of nights ago, and was going to give it to him without telling him, so he'd sleep.

It took a little effort to wake Remus up, but he was pleased when he was presented with food. Hermione was amazed that he ate all of his soup and 4 sandwiches.

"Hungry, much?" Hermione laughed.

"I get hungry, it takes a lot of energy to transform." He explained. "Thank you, Hermione." He smiled at her over his butterbeer. _She's amazing_ he thought. "Those grilled cheese sandwiches were really good."

"Thank you, that's about the limit of my cooking." Hermione grinned. "My dad will have to teach me before I can be married, I'd be a horrible wife."

"Nah, you wouldn't. Anyways, Mitsy would cook for us…" he stopped dead. Hermione's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to say that…I…" he was blushing red. _Why the hell did I say that? She can't be thinking about this now…and oh…_

"Yes, I'm sure she'd be happy to." Hermione replied. That shocked Remus. She didn't seem upset at all. On the contrary, she was smiling. He meekly handed her his empty butterbeer. She took it and put it on the tray beside his bed. She took the tray and kissed him. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you for dinner." She smiled at him and left, closing the door softly behind her. He followed her with his eyes the whole way out. _I don't know what it is about her…but I can never seem to think before I open my mouth. It's like being a teenager again. I wonder what she'll think of my…slip. _He gulped. He was too tired to dwell on it, even though Hermione's lunch had refreshed him considerably. He lay back down and fell asleep.

Hermione went outside and sat in the garden contemplating for a long time. Eventually Crookshanks came out and played around her, chasing butterflies and the occasional gnome he spotted. After a couple of hours, a large owl flew in, an official looking envelope tied to its leg and perched on her shoulder. A ministry envelope was attached to it. Hermione's brows furrowed. She detached the letter and the owl ruffled its feather importantly and took off. Hermione had a feeling of trepidation. The letter in her hand seemed ominous. It was addressed:

Remus Lupin, Werewolf half-breed

Hermione was infuriated and it took all her self-control to not burn the letter at that moment. She instead, took the letter and flipped it over. She began to open it with shaking hands. It was folded in thirds and read:

Werewolf,

You did not show up to our registration yesterday, though you were contacted to do so. If you do not show up within the next three days, the ministry will consider you a criminal and hunt you down to take you in by force. If you resist, you shall be exterminated. You have been warned, half breed.

Huggles Pippinstock

Secretary to Dolores Umbridge.

Hermione felt the tears of rage flow. The letter in her hands burst into flames, result of Hermione's uncontrolled magic. The only thing that saved her from a magical rampage was Crookshanks loving licks on Hermione's wand hand. She petted him gently, despite the rage boiling in her. How dare they! They'd prevent him from living a normal life! They'd prevent him from having a family…

_I couldn't legally have a family with him…not now…but is that what I want…? _She though for a long time.

_Yes _was the conclusion she came to. _I want Remus John Lupin to be mine…but how is that possible now?…_It was getting dark. _I must have been out here for hours. _Hedwig flew in from hunting, a dead mouse in her beak. She dropped it in front of Hermione, _A gift to her goddess, I suppose…_thought Hermione.

"Good girl, Hedwig." She praised the owl. Hedwig began eating the mouse with much vigor. The crunching noises were making Hermione sick, so she went back into the kitchen. It must be near dinnertime, and Mitsy hadn't returned, so Hermione went in to check on Remus. He was still sleeping. Not knowing what else to do, and not wanting to wake him, she crawled in next to him, fully clothed. She approached from the other side of the bed, as to not disturb him. It was comfortable and warm, and she cuddled close to him. She fell asleep.

Remus awoke to find something warm and soft pressed against him. Hermione's hands were wound around his waist, with her head on his shoulder. It was amazing she didn't wake him. He felt like he was in a dream. He adjusted himself to gently kiss Hermione on the forehead. Not waking her, he proceeded to kiss other parts of her face, such as her closed lids. Finally, he reached her mouth and stayed there. He felt her move so he pulled back and watched her wake. Her eyes fluttered open and found Remus was watching her intently. She breathed heavily and smiled.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much, thanks to you." He kissed her forehead again, and wrapped himself around her. She made a little noise of happiness. He began to kiss he forehead, planting many, gentle, small kisses. She relaxed openly in invitation. Encouraged by this, he kissed down her nose until he reached her mouth, where he took it hungrily. Her lips were so warm and inviting, with a sweet softness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Remus was starting to feel warm, and the evidence of his arousal was showing. He began to kiss her more insistently, moving to her neck. She moaned a little and titled her head back to allow him better access to her neck. He adjusted himself so that he was on top of her and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hermione…" Her eyes met his, noticing that they were gray. "Are you sure you want to do this…?" he asked her. Her eyes were burning with intensity.

"Did you mean what I thought you meant about…Mitsy cooking for…us…so I didn't have to...in the future?" He nodded.

"I don't want anyone else. I've never felt this way before." He kissed her passionately for emphasis. She absolutely quivered with delight, and he found that he too, was shaking. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She pulled him in for another kiss, and the final barrier between them was gone. She opened her mouth and Remus explored it with his tongue. He kissed her neck, his hands moving down her body. He moved up into a sitting position, pulled her up so that she was on his lap, legs wrapped around him and took her neck in his mouth again. She gasped. He felt a twinge in his lower regions at that wonderful gasp. The room was become very, very warm. He moved his hands over her stomach, and over her hips, and down the backs of her thighs. On his way back up, he took the hem of her shirt with him. He pulled it up and she raised her arms above her head to allow him to remove it easier. She was wearing a sensible, striped bra.

Remus began to kiss her exposed neckline, and trailed his kissed down to the hollow between her breasts. Hermione arched into him, enjoying the ministrations. Remus was moving his hands all over her back, enjoying the contact of skin on skin.

Hermione's hands began to fumble for the hem of his shirt. She found it and pulled the shirt over his head. The skin on skin contact of their chests sent shivers of delight down her body. He was muscular and tan. She began exploring his back with her hands, reveling in the smoothness, and the muscles underneath. Her hands explored even lower, lower, and found the source of the strain on Remus's boxers. She stroked his inner thigh, and moved to the source itself. Her fingers moved down the waistband of his boxers and clasped around him, stroking gently, amazed at how hard he was. Closing his eyes, he gasped and pressed her body into his. At his gasp, Hermione felt a twinge in her belly. He was gripping her back with surprising force. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest. She continued her ministrations. It was amazing. He had done things with other girls, but Hermione knew exactly what he wanted. He was lost in blissful oblivion. She had to stop or he was going to lose it then. He took her hands away, breathing heavily.

He felt her smile into his shoulder. She leaned back and he saw her hands moving behind her back. He held his breath until she had finished unclasping her bra. He let it out with wonder. She was so beautiful. She was looking apprehensive, as if waiting for his approval. He filled his eyes with love and buried his face into her chest, kissing gratefully. He let his lips wander, and kissed her soft breasts lovingly, biting gently. She clutched the back of his head, wanting more.

He pulled back and gently let her fall back onto the bed. He looked down at her.

Her eyes were radiating love and pleasure. She wanted him to please her. While looking into each other's eyes, she let her hands wander over his muscled chest. It had hair on it, but it was toned and a pleasure to touch, then her hands ran down his arms, the muscles engaged form holding himself over her. Then she brought herself up to kiss his neck. Remus closed his eyes, enjoying it immensely. He felt another twinge and opened his mouth to allow him to breathe easier. He felt her hands move down, and down, through the waistband of his boxers and his breath caught in his throat, he moaned. He had to take her hands away again.

He began kissing her chest fiercely, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, caressing it. Her hands moved to his head again, grasping his hair. He went lower and lower, disappearing under the covers. He pulled her shorts and panties off slowly, and she lifted her hips, allowing him to remove them easier. He took his hands and stroked her inner thigh, moving up to the place she was craving him to go. She spread her legs. She was immensely wet, ready for him. He gently put a finger inside of her, he came into contact with a barrier. _She's a virgin…_He thought and he almost burst with love and ecstasy. He then kissed her inner thigh, making a trail of kisses up her stomach, up her chest, until he captured her mouth in his.

"Gods, you're so beautiful…"

Hermione then freed Remus of his boxers. She threw them aside and took his mouth in hers fiercely in a deep kiss. With one hand, Remus continued to prop himself over her, but with the other, he wound it around her back, pulling her close to him in a kiss. The room was now on fire, both of them beginning to sweat. Her wet chest against his felt amazing. He set her down and took position between her legs, spreading them more, looking at her again. He filled his eyes with all the love and wonder he was feeling for her.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked again

"Yes, I want you. Please…" she almost moaned. He kissed her again.

"It may hurt…"

"I know, please…" He murmured something and then kissed her again, trying to pour his feelings into her. She shivered and melted into him. And then he was inside her, moving as gently as he could, trying not to hurt her, trying not to get lost in the ripples of pleasure that were flooding his body. There had been some pain at her hymen being broken, he could tell, but now the soft, sweet sounds she was making were heaven to him. He moved slowly, Hermione moving her hips in time to his. He moved a little faster, her gasping cries of pleasure almost sending him over the edge. She pulled him close to her, and he felt her heat pounding in her chest in sync with his, only separated by a thin layer of flesh. It was so very warm, so very soft, and it felt so good…he held out until Hermione gasped his name, and then he came. He lay on top of Hermione, panting, while she did likewise.

She kissed his sweaty cheek lovingly. They lay there like that for a while, Remus still inside her, and both thought about the magic they both felt when they joined as one. Something astronomical had happened. They both felt complete.

* * *


	10. A Howl

_AA/N: Okay, I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy like you wouldn't believe. School, play rehearsal, soccer…it never ends!!!_

_One of my friends finally smacked me across the head and told me to update. It's not going to be very long, as it's all of I have time for. I hope you haven't forgotten me!! If I make any consistency mistakes, tell me, because I don't really remember my story that much…the details at least. lol_

_Sorry...it's shorter than normal. :(  
_

_This isn't proofread or anything…haha!_

* * *

**A Howl**

Hermione woke to something warm on her neck. Remus was curled around her, the naked skin of his chest feeling good against her back. His cheek on her neck. The morning bristles were tickling her, as was the breath warmly kissing her neck. She sighed in happiness and snuggled closer to him. Remus wrapped his arms closer around her. It was still dark. She turned herself over in the bed so she could gaze at him. His arms were hard to remove from her body.

His face was free of any pain or anger. It was the first time she had seen him truly vulnerable. She decided she liked it. She kissed him softly on the nose. His eyes flickered open. He smiled when he saw what had caused him to wake. He began to kiss her, and they made love again.

When Hermione woke up a second time, she definitely didn't want to get up. It was so warm and comfortable in the arms of her lover. To her, it felt as though a piece of her was returned. She felt whole for the first time in months. When Remus stirred and began to wake, she crept quietly out of bed and returned to her room.

She was completely naked, and set about putting on some sweatpants and a jumper. She proceeded to head down the stairs when a very loud meow startled her. Crookshanks was at the bottom of the stairs, glaring up at her. He then turned suddenly and stalked into the direction of the kitchen. His meaning was plain. Hermione sighed and proceeded.

After giving him his food, she began to make breakfast for Remus.

Remus had a wonderful dream.

_A large gray wolf sat erect, his gaze wandering amongst his pack members. The were a lively bunch. Several adults had come to pay their respects to the wolf at his feet. The wolf was a female, with many puppies roaming at her feet and belly. His gave his mate a wolf kiss and nuzzled noses. The pack then came over to greet the new arrivals, his puppies._

He woke up to the smell of food. It was heavenly. He sat up with a start when he noticed that Hermione wasn't beside him, and when he thought of Hermione, he collapsed onto the bed again with a happy sigh. She was his. It was wonderful. He had tumbled with other girls when he was younger, yes, but they never made him feel the way Hermione had. It was so profoundly emotional; he couldn't begin to describe it. Suddenly wrenching at the loss of her nearness, he leapt out of bed and put on a pair of boxers. He then raced down the stairs. A thought occurred to him…_Oh hell…what am I going to tell her father? Bah…_

Hermione was frying eggs when she felt arms encompass her from behind, and felt a warm kiss on her neck.

"Mmmm. Breakfast." It growled. She laughed and pushed him away.

"Go sit and wash up. We have a long day ahead of us." She had to stifle a giggle as she felt his shoulders sag.

"What do we have to do? It's a day off…Mitsy won't be coming back for a day so I thought…" he left it hanging as he meekly sat in a chair at the table.

"Certainly not!" Hermione scolded, trying to stifle her laughter at the look on his face. "How can a person be doing that when there's so much laundry to be done, the garden needs weeding…" Remus looked like the whole world was about to collapse. She finally lost control and broke down, laughing. Remus then brightened and came over to support her.

"That was mean!" he said reproachfully. This only made her laugh harder and she had to sit down in his unoccupied chair. He took his turn minding the eggs, Hermione watching him. They ate their breakfast in mock angry silence. Eventually, they could stand it no longer and both burst out laughing at the same time.

"I hate you." Hermione said simply as she cleared the dishes. Remus grinned and came up behind her. Her tickled her gently. She shrugged him away. He did it again and Hermione let out a shriek, running away. He followed her, grinning monstrously. Hermione changed to Sage and ran around the living room to avoid him. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as they did laps around the couch. Eventually. Remus shouted something and Hermione levitated into the air. She yipped in surprise and turned to face Remus. He had his wand pointing at her, grinning. She glared a wolf glare.

He laughed and came over to her. He gathered her up in his arms and laid her down on the floor. She nipped him playfully and they roughhoused. This of course, led to a breathless kissing session on the floor, followed by one on the couch, where Remus promptly picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

An hour later, Hermione was thoroughly exhausted. She couldn't say much for Remus because he was currently asleep, his arms wrapped around her, with his head resting on her bare chest. She stroked his unshaven cheek lovingly, and watched him sleep. He was so peaceful, and she felt something warm stir within her. She sighed happily and felt Remus tighten his grip, pulling her closer to him.

A relationship between them would be difficult, she knew, but she knew they could work it out, even with all the Ministry fuss. Thinking of the Ministry wiped the smile off of her face. _There's still so much evil in the world…Oh Harry…_

A loud banging interrupted the lovers. Remus bolted upright in bed, throwing the comforter off them and exposing Hermione to the room. She was about to laugh but saw the fear in Remus's eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked apprehensively. Remus said nothing, but grabbed his wand from the bedside table and hurriedly threw on his bathrobe. Hermione, not knowing what to do, changed to Sage. Remus turned to look at Hermione.

"It's the front door, it has to be. Only a few people know where this house is. Please stay here." His eyes asked her pleadingly.

The wolf shook her head and nudged his hand. Remus sighed and ran downstairs. When he reached his front door, he slowed down and face it apprehensively. He felt a warm, comforting weight pressed against his leg and petted Sage's head. He held his wand aloft. Then, with all of his might, he threw open the door. A loud smack ensued followed by a cry of pain.

"Bloody Shit!" Sage and Remus relaxed visibly. They knew that voice. Remus, however still did not lower his wand. He pulled back the door cautiously and found a distraught Mr. Weasley standing on the doorstep, holding a bent nose that was streaming blood.

"My, Remus…what was that fo…"

"Prove to me you are who you appear to be." Said Remus coldly. Arthur stared at him incredulously.

"I am Arthur Weasley, husband to Molly Weasley. I've been a member of the Order of the Phoenix since the first war. Two of my sons fell in the final battle to Voldemort in which my adopted son was killed to save us all. Hermione Granger is dear to me and I must speak with her immediately." Remus lowered his wand.

"I believe you. I'll go get Hermione, come in." He raced up the stairs and Sage followed. He opened the door for Hermione's room and Sage bolted in, morphing immediately. If the situation hadn't been so grave, Remus would have liked to see his naked lover running frantically throughout her room trying to find attire. She threw on sweatpants and a beater and bolted down the stairs, Remus on her heels.

"Mr. Weasley!" She pulled out her wand and repaired his broken nose. "What's happening?"

Mr. Weasley caught Remus's eye and shook his head. "You both need to get out of here, now. Go someplace far away, or come to Grimmauld Place, just leave here now!"

"Why? What's going on?" Hermione was frantic.

Arthur looked at them both. "They passed the Muggle-born act. (Okay, I had this idea before I read the seventh book, so don't go all YOU'RE COPYING FROM JK!!! on me) Anyone with Muggle heritage needs to report to the Ministry. They've already gone after well-known…"violators" as they call them. It's not safe for a werewolf and a Muggleborn. Umbridge and Lucius have finally taken over. Fudge is dead. Go! Run!" Hermione and Remus exchanged glances.

"I'm not leaving, what are you talking about? We're safe here. Remus said so. And we can't fight with the order if we're gone…" She then eyed him suspiciously. "You aren't telling us everything."

Arthur looked distraught. He came up and took Hermione's hands in his own. When Hermione looked him in the eyes, she saw that they were full of tears. "Hermione…you're well known to Umbridge…because of past events…"

"What happened!?" Hermione almost shrieked. Remus winced in pain.

"Your parents…" Arthur began but he got no further. Hermione pulled away from him sharply and gazed at him with horrified eyes. Remus went up to touch her but she shook him away. She fell to her knees, eyes blank and unresponsive.

"Dobby and Mitsy…" Remus snapped his eyes onto Arthur.

"What about them?" he asked quietly.

"Apparently they heard What Umbridge was doing…they left to protect Hermione's parents…"

"Mitsy?" Remus asked, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Remus." Hermione suddenly stood up and disapparated.

She appeared in a suburban street. The scene that lay before her, was not.

Her lawn was no longer the pretty shade of well-manicured green, nor was the tree still there. Both were brown and blackened from fire, the swing a melted puddle. The house wasn't there. It looked like an old derelict. Partially burned and still smoking, but looked as though it aged a hundred years in the space of the time she had left it. It was a ruin. A gray monster consumed her. She ran towards the house and threw open the front door, which fell off its hinges.

The inside of the house fared no better than the outside. Beams from the ceiling and bits of the walls littered the floor so that it was almost impassable. Everything looked burned. Where were her parents? A huge gray monster erupted from deep inside her and she knew her magic was uncontrolled. She began ripping through the wood, the debris, in her attempt to find her parents, or anything she could save. Her hands began to bleed from the splinters in the wood and from the nails. She encountered a ceiling beam she couldn't move, but at this stage, the beam just flew out of her way, born from uncontrolled magic. She reached her dining room after a few minutes hasty unearthing. She stumbled a cross an un-mutilated piece of paper and in her haste to open it, ripped it clean down the center. When she looked at it, her heart stopped…but no tears came…it was a grief beyond tears now.

It was a Wizarding photograph: Her, Ron, and Harry…all smiling. It had to have been at the end of third year when Harry had discovered Sirius. She noticed that she was bleeding on the picture, so she siphoned of the blood with her wand. She dug around a little more cautiously and found more pictures. She gathered them silently and stood up quickly. She walked with an almost calm resolute to the stairs, her magic moving things from her path. She walked into her parents' bedroom, but there were no signs of their bodies. Disheartened, she gripped her collection of pictures to her and walked into her room.

A ceiling beam had fallen through the center of her room. She hastily made her way to the bed and rummaged under it. She felt her hands close on wood. Thanking all the gods known and unknown, she pulled her memory box and unlocked it. Inside were all the letters she had received via owl post from Remus, Ron, Harry, and her parents. There were also some photos in there as well. She pulled one out randomly. It was a muggle photo of 3 people. It was taken right after she had received her Hogwarts letter: Her mother, father, and herself in between them.

She was on her knees staring at something when Remus found her, tears silently flowing down her cheeks. He knelt next to her and took her in his arms, brushing away the tears. He kissed the top of her head, while stared at the picture, her eyes blank.

* * *

The next few ours were a blur to Hermione. Remus took her back to his house and packed while he talked to her. Apparently, Ministry officials had cleared away the bodies of her parents and the two house elves. Remus had given Mitsy a quiet funeral while Hermione was grieving in her house. Remus knew she needed the time. 

Things in hand, he wrapped his arm around Hermione and disapparated to a cave she vaguely recognized. Then it clicked. This was the cave outside of Hogsmeade that Sirius stayed at during their fourth year.

Remus checked on Hermione, who was still sitting unresponsive on the floor, clutching the photograph and the little wooden box. His heart broke for her. He had packed Arthur's tent, and went about setting it up. They were comfortable physically, if not for the agonizing silence that ensued. Crookshanks and Hedwig were unable to get a response out of Hermione. Remus knew that if he let her think for a little while on her own, she would respond in due time. It was how he coped when he found out about Sirius's "betrayal".

It took all of his self-control to not take her in his arms, to comfort her, to kiss all her fears away. Already so much had happened to her so young…it was unfair. The poor child wouldn't be able to handle it.

Remus then stopped. He used the word child. In such a physical relationship, he had come to think of her as the young woman she was. His eyes flicked back to her again. Now she just looked like a child, a child who had lost her parents.

At midnight, he went to her. Her hands still clutched the photograph. He lifted her out of the chair, and sat down with her in his lap. She clutched blindly at him. She shuddered suddenly and spoke.

"His sacrifice meant nothing. The world is still so full of evil." It was the first time she had spoken since Arthur gave her the news. Remus couldn't say anything. He just hugged her tighter. "I should have been there for him." She whispered, pain in her voice. "They would be alive if they hadn't had me for their daughter." She heaved a great sob and Remus suddenly found his lap full of wolf. Sage jumped off of him and ran out of the mouth of the cave. Remus watched her go sadly.

Remus knew the lore about Animagi. Animagi come out of being when a person looks for release. James, Sirius, and Pettigrew were Animagi so they could escape from school, escape from their minds, and escape to freedom. Hermione suffered a great loss, Harry, a third of her soul. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were meant to be together. A dent in the triangle made it nonexistent. Hermione's emotions were so overwhelming, her body couldn't cope with the pain, so it resorted to a more primitive emotional being to lessen the pain. It may take her a while to change back, if she even did at all. He believed she would, though.

Sage ran for a good ten minutes until she found herself on top of the hill. She sat back on her haunches and lifted her nose to the moon.

Remus walked slowly to the edge of the save and stared out at the waning moon. Hermione was correct. It seemed as though defeating Voldemort solved nothing. The evil power was more out in the open than ever. He felt for Hermione. The howl that rang through the night air was so full of anguish and despair, Remus felt a tear run silently down his cheek.

* * *

_A/N: Poor Hermione, right? Hermione's hit a low, but unfortunately, not the lowest. Don't worry though!! It'll be alright in the end!!_

_Yes, she will go back in time. You'll know why it was delayed in a little bit._

_Now I'm at the point were it's so hard to write bcz I'm busy, any suggestions would be welcome. My plot bunny is walking now…not hopping. :D_


End file.
